


Fire & Ice

by SonyaBlackmane (orphan_account)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 22,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6183658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SonyaBlackmane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mina Trevelyan is a devoted Circle mage, who just so happens to have a mark that can control rifts. And much to her dismay, she is forced to ally with an Apostate who has knowledge of the Fade. This Apostate, Solas, is intrigued by the fiery inferno mage who will become Inquisitor...but also disturbed, for he has found himself attracted to her. </p><p>(forwarning to readers, this is no sappy solavellan piece. This is very much a story of rivals. Shall we see how this goes?"</p><p>~Sonya, the Author</p><p>(characters featured in fiction are property of Bioware)</p><p>Fire & Ice has a Tumblr blog! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sonyablackmane</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Forced Allies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (i was very thorough with my last story, so this one i decided to skip the more droll parts, and get right to the heart of the story. So here we go.)
> 
> (there will definitely be alot of headcanon is this one.)

     

     If you play with fire, you will burn.

     That is what Mina Trevelyan's mother told her as a child...and then a week later she played with fire. Because it spouted from her fingertips. And that very day she was taken from her family and given to the Circle of Magi.

     She didn't mind. It was either that or be surrounded by people who feared her, or shunned her, for Mina was a mage, and there was no telling what kind of powers she could wield, or the danger she could cause without proper care and training. And because of this she grew to love the Circle life. The quiet, the isolation, and freedom to explore her fiery and destructive ability for a purpose.

     She had been dutifully instructed in the various types of elemental magic, as well as protective magic...though something always drew her back into the flames. It was the element of chaos that attracted her. Fire burned...and just kept burning. Like the fire in her soul.

     Though it wasn't only fire that touched her, or claimed her, after the Conclave was destroyed. It was now a mark on her left hand, that, with it, she could control the rifts. She could close them, and possibly close the breach in the sky, that rained demons from the Fade.

     Its was because of this mark that she was claimed to be some Herald of some god she didn't believe in, and some hero that would save the world from blight.

     She didn't understand it all, but regardless, her mark could be used, and so she chose to join the Inquisition. Afterall, it was either that or be accused of destroying the Conclave, and be seen as no better than the mages who rebelled against the Circles, who sought to disrupt their order.

     But how in the world that meant allying with an Apostate? She hadn't a clue. But there he had been, admist the fighting and chaos at the Temple of Sacred Ashes, and he had been the one to theorize on how the mark could be used...and kept it from killing her...supposedly.

     So here the story begins. Amidst a mage rebellion, in a place called Haven, tucked beside a mountain, a quaint village.

    Where fire met the ice.

     ~*~

     It seemed this Circle mage had arrived at the right place and time. Uncanny it was. She posessed exceptional ability, and seemed to use the mark with such ease. Magic was most natural to her.

     Black hair framed her face, and her eyes were turned golden. Either from her own means, or by years of using the power of flame perhaps. It was intriguing, Solas thought to himself.

     She had been speaking to the apothecary, and stepped out of the small shack in which he dwelled into the sunlight. And she was approaching where Solas stood. Odd, that someone so avoiding of people like him would come there to that spot to face him. But she did.

     "The 'Chosen of Andraste'," he greeted. "The blessed hero sent to save us all." a little smile appeared on his lips. She gaped at him. "You think that was sarcasm?" he asked. But she merely eyed him more curiously.

     "I don't think I'm capable of being the hero of something I don't worship." she said. A hint of cynicism in her voice.

     "You're not Andrastian?" he asked. "Interesting." he leaned his head to the side. "That is irrelevant however, I'm afraid."

     "Irrelevant?" she in turn tilted her head to the side as he did.

     "Indeed. The mark on your hand has the ability to manipulate the rifts, and if it closes the Breach, you will be seen as a hero, will you not? I'm curious as to what kind you will be." he admitted.

     "I have no intention of being one at all." she stated, crossing her arms. Well she certainly didn't look like one. Donned in black battlemage armor. Armed to the teeth and wielding a bladed fire staff.

     "Then what do you intend?" he asked, amused by her attitude.

     "To close that breach for good, and restore order, nothing more." she asserted. Solas smirked a little.

     "This age has made people cynical, yourself included." he looked over at the breach in the sky. "I have journeyed into the Fade in ancient ruins and battlefields to see the dreams of lost civilizations. I've watched as hosts of spirits clashed to reenact their bloody past in battles both ancient and forgotten." he turned back to the mage standing there, listening to his words. "Every great war has it's heroes. Whether warrented or not...you'll certainly be one." he said.

     "Journeyed into the Fade? How?" she questioned, alarmed by his statement.

     "Not physically. Not like what happened to you. But any building that can withstand the rigors of time has a history." he explained. "Every battlefield is steeped in death. Both attract spirits, and they press against the Veil, weakening the barrier between our worlds. When I sleep in such places, I can journey deep into the Fade, and see places most could never dream of."

     She was not impressed by his words.

     "That sounds dangerous." she stated. "To sleep in an abandoned ruin and be surrounded by demons?...Precisely the kind of magic one should not practice."

     How ignorant of her. That happened to be precisely the thing a Circle would prevent him from doing. He almost pitied her. Before allowing him to say another word, she turned to leave. But, as if an afterthought, she turned to him once more.

     "I approached you because it seems you and I are forced to be allies for the moment. You're knowledge of the Fade, according to Cassandra is useful. I wanted to know if I can trust you." she said.

     "Can you?" Solas asked, most curious, though knowing the answer.

     "I don't." she said, not to his surprise. "But Cassandra does. So my opinion is not necessary." she turned and walked away, in a rather high strung manner.

     Solas sighed. This would be most interesting. He chuckled quietly to himself. That a seemingly opinionated Circle mage had control of the mark? Interesting indeed. He wondered what sort of jaded feelings she harbored, and then stared at the sky once more.

    


	2. There's Magic Afoot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (contains info from "In Hushed Whispers")

    

     Mina had been rather taken back by the Apostate admitting to Fade dreaming. Such a thing to admit to someone like her. She huffed. She didn't like him, not at all. She had already heard rumors around the village about him, and other Apostate mages, and she didn't like what she heard.

     People were afraid of him. And if not afraid, certainly intimidated. He was a free mage, not bound by a Circle, and not controlled by order and obedience. She certainly wasn't afraid of him. Quite confident in fact that her abilities could utterly destroy him if she so chose. But she was nonetheless unnerved by him.

     He seemed cold, and calculated too. And he certainly mocked her. She could see it in his eyes. He was laughing at her inside, because she thought his actions were dangerous. It was one thing to play with elements like she did, but another to toil with the Fade itself. But that mattered little at the moment. For there were bigger problems at hand.

     The Inquisition's first attempt at closing the breach in the sky had been unsuccessful. Though it was stable, for the moment, it was still there, and still posed a threat to Thedas. And there were many questions about it. Who opened it? Who put the mark on Mina's hand, and who destroyed the Temple?

     Or was it all Mina's doing? She had yet to remember what happened at the Conclave.

     Though she assured Cassandra and the others at Haven that she was loyal to the Circles, and certainly no threat, the fact that she was a mage meant she was still suspect. She understood, for if anything could've caused that explosion, it could've been magic. And in order to prove her innocence, Mina thought it wise to investigate the mages in Redcliffe. To find evidence against them, and clear her name...

     ...Cassandra Pentaghast, the Seeker, Varric Tethras, a rather humerous dwarf, and...Solas accompanied her. Whether she wanted the elf's company or not, he agreed that questioning the mages was a good idea. Well...at least they agreed on something.

     Redcliffe was a beautiful place, albeit quaint, and besieged by war. The townspeople were plagued by rifts, setting demons upon them, terrorizing them. Mina had been approached by a mage named Fiona, in Val Royuex, and interestingly she offered an alliance with the Inquisition. Whether it was a trap or not, Mina thought it wise to start with her.

     She found her in the Gull and Lantern, a tavern in Redcliffe village. The very place she said to meet her. Mina was on her guard, should anything happen, and so were her companions. And already there was something strange going on.

     Fiona swore up and down that she hadn't met her in Orlais. Swore it had to have been someone else. And swore up and down she had offered no such alliance to the Inquisition. But stated that if Mina wished to negotiate an alliance she could speak to the new Grand Enchanter. Magister Gereon Alexius.

     Intriguing batch of information, Mina thought. Either these mages were grandstanding, and planned a trap for them, or someone was tampering with magic. It would explain why the rifts there in Redcliffe were different than the others she had seen.

     And Alexius casually walked into the tavern to greet them peacefully. He sat down at a nearby table and offered Mina a drink. She sat down of course. And of course she didn't touch the drink. She wasn't stupid. She eyed Alexius carefully.

     He was rather pompous, and refused allying his mages to help them. That was certainly not a good sign. As he spoke, Mina mused in her head how fast she could pull out her staff and set him aflame before he attacked.

     They were interrupted. Alexius' son Felix stumbled into the room. He looked very sick, and Mina stood up at his approach, barely catching him as he fell into her arms, almost in a faint. The poor boy was no older than she was perhaps. What could cause him to be so ill?

     Rather abruptly, Alexius left with his son to assist the boy, as did Fiona, and the other mages escorting him. And Mina was left alone with her companions, with no one else but the serfs that worked there. But in her hand was a note. Felix had placed it in her hand upon falling into her. Very odd indeed. The note said to go to the Chantry there in Redcliffe, for she was in danger.

     Was this the trap? She very well hoped not. For she very much wanted answers, and to know precisely what was going on. And who was the traitor among these mages.

     They went to the Chantry, and to little surprise there was a rift inside, and demons. But there was someone else, perhaps the one who wrote the note.

     Dorian Pavus. A rather handsome, though perhaps a bit self obsessed, fellow fire mage, from the Tevinter Imperium. He was all too willing to help them rid the Chantry of demons and let Mina close the rift. Then he explained that he was certain that Magister Alexius, his former mentor, was messing with time magic.

     That would certainly explain alot. It would explain why former Grand Enchanter Fiona didn't remember meeting them, and would explain all the other odd things afoot. Whether or not she could trust Dorian, it seemed she didn't have much of a choice. But if he was right, maybe it would explain what happened at the Conclave. And if the Mages were innocent, perhaps they could be turned to the Inquisition's purpose, and help close the breach...

     ...Mina returned to Haven and told the Inquisition advisors what she learned. Then she and Cassandra convinced them that taking Alexius' stronghold and stopping this time magic was a very good course of action. They wouldn't do it alone, for Dorian offered to lend a hand, and no one knew Alexius better than he.

     Part of her was tempted to think he was tricking them, but it was hard to. He had helped them close a rift, and could have tried to kill them then if he wanted. But he didn't. And based on the evidence he had, he was most certain that Alexius was working for whoever was responsible for the breach.

     So they took the keep.

     ...Mina regretted it. For almost as soon as she confronted Alexius about the time magic used, he pulled out a strange amulet, and with it, opened a portal. To which she went through...to where, she hadn't a clue.

     But the question wasn't where, it was when, Dorian had said. And that wasn't exactly comforting. They were in the basement of the keep, she knew that much. And everything was dark, stagnate, and covered in this strange red substance. Rather similar to the Lyrium the Templars used to combat magic, but corrupted. The same substance that was at the ruins of the Temple of Sacred Ashes.

     Venatori came through the cellar door. Agents of Alexius, and they attacked. As quickly as she could she powered her staff and shot a blast of fire at them, and dodged as one swung a sword at her. He missed, but another came up behind her and grabbed her. Thankfully, Dorian shot a blast of fire at his face, knocking him to the floor, burning him up.

     The room was clear, and luckily one of the Venatori guards had a key to let them out, and they made their way upstairs. They had to find the others. Cassandra, Varric, and Solas. If they were alive. They had to find out what was going on and how much time had passed.

     They clambered up the steps through the keep, and found prisoners' cells. Though not before they were stopped by more Venatori agents. They dispatched them easily enough, and entered the side corridors that contained a prisoner.

     The prisoner was Solas. And something was wrong with him. Severely wrong.


	3. A Dark Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (also contains info from "In Hushed Whispers" but most of the dialogue rewritten. Which will probably be most of this story.)

     Solas was sitting on the floor of the cell, elbows propped on his knees. He looked down trodden, and distraught. Far from the calm, and sort of smug individual he had been at Haven when he spoke to Mina. And he looked ill. Red tendrils of smoke eminated from him. And his eyes glowed with that same mysterious red glow.

     "Solas?...What happened to you?" Mina asked curiously. He looked up at her question, and his expression was almost confused, perplexed. He gaped at her in disbelief.

     "You are dead." he said grimly. "Though I find this is the most vivid mirage so far."

     "Wait, what?" Mina put her hands on the bars. "No. We're not dead. And we're getting you out of here." she unlocked the cell door, but still he still sat there. "What's wrong with you?" she asked angrily. He looked up again.

     "Many times I've imagined myself escaping this prison but I can't. Today will not be any different...a year gone by, and it's still the same." he said solemnly.

    "A year?!" asked Dorian, eyes growing wide. "We've come forward in time a whole bloody year?"

     Solas looked at him, leaning his head to the side, as if what Dorian said was utter nonsense. Then Mina crouched down and grabbed him by the shoulders.

    "Solas, you've got to come with us!" she snapped. His eyes widened, and he backed away a little in surprise.

     "You're no mirage. You're real. A spirit or demon of sorts?" he mused.

     "No. I'm in the flesh." she assured. He softened a little. Then he moved to stand up. He seemed to be out of his haze, snapped back into the reality of the moment. Though still possessed by this odd red glow.

     "What happened here?" Dorian asked then. And Solas answered.

     "You disappeared through Alexius' portal, and you were presumed dead. And with you gone he took us captive. Corrupted us with red lyrium...it's killing me. The others might be here, might still be alive." said Solas.

     "We've got to find them." said Mina.

     "Yes, but we've got to find Alexius." stated Dorian. "His amulet sent us foward in time. Perhaps it can send us back, and we can undo whatever has been done."

     "Do you think we can?" Mina asked him.

     "We have to. It's either that...or start getting comfortable in our new present." he said cynically.

     "Alexius isn't the real threat." stated Solas. "He is only in service himself to the Elder One. A powerful being. Once he assassinated the Empress, the world was in chaos. He commands an army of demons from the Fade. You must not get comfortable here. You must get back and stop it from happening, Herald. I am weak, but if you would have me, my arm is yours to command." there was earnest in his eyes. Mina nodded. 

     Solas followed them out of the cell, and found his ice staff that had been taken from him. It seemed he was able enough to fight, although looked very much in pain. Mina pitied him. Whatever the lyrium was doing to him on the inside, it couldn't be good.

     They found Varric and Cassandra in cells on the other side of the keep and proceeded upstairs to the royal chamber. Supposedly the Spymaster, Leliana, was there too. After some frantic searching, Mina found her and released her. She looked old, battered, and tired. Gods only knew what the Venatori had done to her.

     "I see you're not dead. Good. Then you can undo this." she said as she grabbed her bow from a nearby crate.

     "And you don't care how it's possible we're alive?" Dorian asked.

     "No." said Leliana. "All that matters is that you are here, and you can stop Alexius." she said bluntly. "He's barricaded himself in the main chamber of the castle. He's vulnerable, and if we can find a way in..."

     "Where's Felix?" Dorian asked Leliana suddenly. "What happened to him?"

     "You'll find out soon enough." she said. Then she left the room...

     ...Once the Venatori that stood between them and the courtyard were dead they headed out, and Mina saw it. The entire sky ripped open. The Breach...it was everywhere, and rifts everywhere too. Everything was in ruin, everything torn apart. It was dreadful.

     This was the future without her? If she didn't stop the breach? If she didn't close it?...This was very dark indeed. Had she really been the hero everyone was waiting for, this Herald of Andraste, and without her everything destroyed?

     That certainly changed her perspective. 

     She didn't have much time to ponder it all, for demons descended upon them then. Solas drew a barrier around, and Mina and Dorian shot flames as Leliana and Varric fired arrows from the steps, and Casandra rushed upon them, sword in hand. Mina used the mark on the rift in front of her, disrupting it for a moment, weakening the demons. Then, the inferno erupted from her, burning everything near.

     Minutes later, all was clear. At least for a time. Ahead of them waited Venatori agents, guarding the entrance to the chamber where Alexius waited. They tore through the soldiers and into the keep to confront Alexius and take his unholy time unravelling device.

     What a sad sight then. There, sure enough, in the chamber was the Magister, and there, beside him in a chair was Felix. But Felix wasn't moving. His eyes were open, he wasn't dead, but he was catatonic. And Alexius didn't seem to surprised when they entered.

     "Please, Alexius." Mina said. "Hand over the amulet, and I promise, no one will be harmed." the man only looked at her with tired eyes.

     Blood magic had been used upon his son. Felix had been dying, slowly, and in return for his service to this Elder One, Alexius' son lived. But for that terrible price, for that putrid form of magic left his son a vegetable. No more than a corpse that still had a pulse. That poor boy. So that was what had been wrong with him that day at the tavern.

       And Felix had wanted to stop his father from doing a terrible thing, just for the sake of keeping him alive. Which was why he gave Mina that note. And why he and Dorian helped her. And Dorian...He looked as if he would kill Alexius. But he didn't. Instead it was Leliana to be the one to pick up Felix's body and hold a blade to his throat, his body limp in her arms, helpless to fight her.

    "No no, don't. Please!" said Alexius then. "I'll give you what you want."

     "I want the world back." said Leliana as she slid her dagger across Felix's throat. She then threw it into Alexius chest, and it would've been a killing blow, but as Mina suspected, this mage was influenced by corrupt magic, and it would take more than that to kill him.

     Solas yanked her back away from him then, and a barrier enveloped them. Protective magic, and just in time, for Alexius released power from his fingertips that knocked the rest of them backward. She sent an orb of fire his way, in retaliation. It did very little good as there was already a barrier around him that was too strong for her.

     A rift appeared, and Mina half suspected it was connected to Alexius' magic. It was no ordinary rift, but one similar to the ones she saw in Redcliffe. Whether it was by accident or with purpose that it appeared, Mina was sure it was the key to defeating Alexius.

     She incinerated the demons that flew out and tried to close the rift, and as she closed the rift, so did the Magister's barrier start to deminish. As soon as it was closed and the barrier gone, before he had a chance to put up another, she struck him, with as ferocious of a blast of fire she could manage, nearly draining her of power. But it worked. And the incinerated corpse fell to the floor.

     "I felt bad for him." she muttered. Solas nodded, like minded.

     Mina felt very sorry for the foolish mage as Dorian lifted the amulet from his charred body. He had been so misled by this Elder One, and all for his son. She had to get back and stop him from doing it.   
      
     There were noises outside the hall. Sounds of someone, or something, headed their way. Leliana and the others didn't know how much time they could buy them, but if they were to make it out, they had to empower the amulet and use it now, before it was too late. Mina agreed and Cassandra and Varric headed toward the door.

     "Wait." said Solas. He turned to her. "I won't get another chance so I must say this now, Herald. I am sorry."

     "Sorry? For what?" she asked.

     "I thought you ingorant, and brash, and I was wrong. I've had a year to think about it. I know I'm wrong. And I know you don't trust me or believe me but..."

     "Solas, I-" Mina tried to speak but he stopped her.

     "We haven't much time but I must do this before I lose my nerve. You will see me again, but I will never see you again...not in this future." 

     Before Mina could stop him, he grabbed her hand, pulled her close to him and...kissed her...It happened so fast she didn't know what to think. Didn't have time to react, or protest...and his lips. They were soft, and kissed her with passion...then he pulled away and left the hall with the others. Mina stood there, gaping, until she felt Dorian grab her arm and pull her over next to him, next to the portal he conjured.

     "Do you plan on telling him about this if we make it back?!" she heard Dorian shout amidst the rumble of the portal and the screaching of approaching demons. She merely glared at him.

     "That's what I thought!" he shouted. "Don't worry, I won't say a word!" he smirked. Then they were yanked violently through the portal, and the last thing she saw was Leliana riddled with arrows, falling through the floor, and Solas' dead body laying there next to hers.

      
   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (had to edit this because there was a line I missed that I wanted Solas to say. The line "If you'll have me, my arm is yours to command.")


	4. A Matter of Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (contains conclusion of "In Hushed Whispers" and fate decided of rebel mages involved)

     In a rather sickening whirlwind Mina and Dorian were swept through the portal, the time rift that carried them back to where they had been standing in the keep. There stood Alexius, his son Felix, who was absolutely not catatonic, Fiona, and the other rebel mages, and Mina's companions. And none of them were tainted by red lyrium.

     It was as if _nothing_ had happened.

     There stood Solas as well, next to Cassandra and Varric, looking very much alive and...smug. Nothing at all like the worried, concerned...protective elf she encountered earlier. Nothing like the elf who kissed her. She shook the thought from her mind and turned to Alexius.

     In that moment he sunk to the floor in defeat. He knew his plan had failed. His eyes full of sadness, a man who gave up. If only he knew how bad it would've been had he succeeded.

     "You must surrender father. Give up whatever your planning." said Felix.

     "But you will die!" said his father, his words full of emotion.

     "There are things far worse than death father." he replied. Oh if only he knew. Yes, if only he knew...

     ...Back at Haven, everything seemed calm enough. No rifts nearby, no red lyrium pouring out of the walls. Mina was most certain she was back in the present. It was still an odd feeling though, something she couldn't quite put her finger on, perhaps an after effect of time travel.

      The last two days were interesting upon her return. The rebel mages were no longer welcome in Redcliffe, and because of their meddling with time magic, King Alastair denied them refuge for it. So Mina took it upon herself to conscript the mages for the Inquisition's use. Though not all necessarily agreed with her decision.

     There was one among the Inquisition that agreed with her decision to conscript the mages. A fellow Circle mage, named Vivienne, First Enchanter to be exact, and a fellow loyal Mina was comforted to have among them. They had spoken in Val Royeux and now she was there in Haven to assist in any way she could, particularly with closing the breach in the sky. She wanted things back in their order, the same as Mina.

     This woman was intriguing. She found the accommodations Haven offered rather quaint, but liveable. A means she was willing to suffer if it meant doing something about the war that raged and the demons that plagued them. And she hoped to fully restore the Circle of Magi to their full power. Another opinion Mina welcomed. But perhaps it was because she didn't see her Circle as a prison, but as a sanctuary.

     Upon leaving the Chantry after delighted conversation with Vivienne, Mina walked out into the daylight and made the rounds. She checked with Cullen that troops were in order, and properly trained, and that the visiting mages were looked after. She checked in with Cassandra and learned some interesting, yet fruitless, information about the Chantry, and then stopped at the blacksmith's station to see if her staff was finished with repairs.

     She wandered throughout the village as people scurried by, preparing, gossiping, and the like. She heard whispers among them. How dangerous people feared it was to have rebel mages among the ranks. Mina couldn't help but agree. But there was no evidence to support that they were responable for the Conclave, only that they were misled by Magister Alexius, and _could've_ been privy to the disastrous things he had planned.

     She saw Solas leaning against a fence, looking rather disturbed. Mina stopped walking then, and simply stared at him from afar. She took it upon herself then to study his features. He leaned with his arms crossed, a hand brought up to his chin as if in thought. She wondered why he shaved his head. Was it a religious ritual? Or a cultural prefect among elves? Then she wondered to herself why she knew so little of elves.

     He wasn't all that frightening up close, not like the stories she heard about Elvhen as a child, whispered to her by servants of the house. No, what was frightening about him was that, much like the mages rebelling against the Circles, he was not restrainted by Circle law, or Templars. Most likely self taught magic, and judging by his conversation about the Fade, knew about and was capable of magical ability no one should possess.

     But yet he was there with the same interest as her, to close the breach. It was rumored that he willingly surrendered his staff to Inquisition forces, in order to aid them. And because of that, he was able to study the mark she possessed, and it's capabilities. He was able to render it stable, and though it still twinged with some pain, it had stopped spreading. Quite heroic of him.

     She wouldn't have been that heroic would she?...Maybe, but certainly not as knowledgeable. She wasn't stupid, and was indeed properly educated, but there was much about magic she had no knowledge of, simply because it was not allowed.

     He was an ally, and after what happened at Redcliffe, she was certain of that. He had died to save her from that dark future she saw. Perhaps she should...thank him for that?

     She silently approached, but yet he looked up at her, looked her in the eye, before she even said a word. His expression was rather cold.

     "May I assist you, Herald?" he asked, his voice equally as cold.

     "I uh, never got to thank you." she said abashedly.

     "For what?" he asked dryly. So he Dorian had kept his word? And hadn't told him about what happened? Or was that perhaps why he was disturbed...

     "For...assisting me in Redcliffe." she replied.

     "You mean assisting you with the further persecution of free mages." he said, in a slightly scathing manner.

     "I see you do not approve of my decision to conscript them." she said slowly.

     "No. I do not." he said blunty. He leaned his head to the side and eyed her. "It is a decision that will only thrust them back into the Circle, I fear. With no choice of their own on the matter. An ignorant, and very brash action on your part."

     Ignorant and brash. Words he had said in the very dark future she saw. Words that described how he felt about her. Before her decision to keep the mages captive. Far removed from the person that kissed her before he died. This elf despised her from the beginning. What, because she was a Circle mage?! Because she wasn't some bright eyed Dalish who flung herself harmoniously at the Fade?!...She felt anger well within her then. And heat at her fingertips.

     "It seemed the prefered option at the time." she scathed. Then he chuckled coldly.

     "You seem rather the hypocrite, Circle mage...You fear uncontrolled and unmanaged power, when you yourself haven't even learned to control the flames in your hands?"

     She looked down. Surely enough, her hands were on fire. With a flick of her wrists she put them out, stifling the flames. Then she glared at him.

     "No doubt you are an educated creature," he amended, "But your education only stretches as far as the walls of your sanctum."

     "And you're mocking me for it?!" she asked him angrily, unable to hide her emotions.

     "No." he replied. "Simply speculating on the current state of affairs." he smirked. Then he stood up straight to face her. "Regardless of the decision you made, there was no one else there in Redcliffe above your rank and file to make it in your stead. And what's done is done. Everyone else accepts it." he folded his arms again.

     "You could've said something then." she crossed her arms as he did.

     "It wasn't my decision to make." he mused. "I have been but an Apostate surrounded by Chantry clerics and Inquisition forces, led by an ex Knight of the Templar order, and a Seeker with religious purpose. Though Cassandra has been accommodating, I would not put it past her to lump me in with the other rebels first chance she was given. So you see my opinion would be unwarranted." he raised a brow.

     "As I have said before, Cassandra trusts you. I highly doubt she'd put you into a Circle against your will...You're too _useful_ , aren't you?" she mocked.

     "And you still don't trust me?" he asked. His voice got quiet. No mocking, no jesting, just a genuine question.

     She didn't know the answer. How could she trust someone who despised her for simply being different? Or did he despise her simply for not trusting him? She sighed.

     "I do." she lied. "We share a common cause, regardless. And it's up there." she pointed towards the gaping hole in the heavens as she stared at him for a moment. Soaking in his expression. Then she walked away from him, back to the Chantry.


	5. I Know Something You Don't...

     Solas simply shook his head as Mina walked away. She was absolutely infuriating. And she had yet to truly understand how naive her actions were. Because she assumed it was that simple to stop a war just by taking prisoners.

     Perhaps he could change her mind of that. Perhaps not. She wasn't stupid, just simple minded. It seemed to him that the 'Herald of Andraste' had a very direct way. It didn't twist and curve like how she looked when she walked away. There was no subtlety, no allure in her opinion. Only in her looks.

     She wasn't like any other human females, didn't resemble the Dalish either. She was certainly unique. Perhaps, he thought jokingly to himself, her spirit belonged to a Qun warrior or the Avaar.

     Very curious. He was attracted to her still, though they had little in common, and she was no better than her mage superiors in Ostwick. Or the horrifyingly closeminded First Enchanter that joined them. Though her eyes had not seen, nor ear heard, the beautiful and intricate waves of the Fade, or felt the ebb and flow of its magical tide.

     Because what she saw on the other side of that barrier was different than his dreams, and his view. Her mind saught to fear what she herself could not understand, as did the rest of the sheep he lived among. He wanted to change that too. For she was no docile sheep. Not when she posessed the infernal flame of dragons, and the power to shape the Fade, and all Thedas...

     ...She was ready to try again at sealing the breach. So were the rebel mages that allied with them. So there Solas stood, with the Seeker, the Herald, and a force of adept beings at their command. Ready to pour their magic into Mina's mark, ready to heal the tear in the Veil.

     These allies stood firm, at what remained of the Temple of Sacred Ashes, where the Veil was most thin, if nonexistant.

     "Focus on the Herald!" Solas said firmly to fellow mage. "Let her will draw from you!"

     Staves at the ready, the fiery Circle mage turned away from them, and focused on the sizable rift before them. She raised her hand to effortlessly allow the power to pour through. It reached with such perfection to kiss the Fade and pull the portal closed, though no doubt she didn't see it that way. She didn't see the harmony in which her magic mingled with it. No, he supposed she only felt the pain in her hand as the magic manipulated, and the blinding light that encompassed them all.

     And in that instant, the breach was closed. Perminantly. Mina had collapsed from the power of it, and upon the light fading, Cassandra approached her with concern. But Solas smiled. A small one, hardly noticeable to anyone near. He knew she was capable. He could see how the power had eminated from her. Like an invisible cloak, that only one with his gifts could see.

     Why did she have to be so dislikeable?...When her magic was so beautiful...

     ...Haven was in celebration of the sky being healed. It was an enteraining spectacle. Solas sat and watched as everyone around him danced and sang in their joy.  
      
     The Herald was alone, however, standing up by the Chantry, watching the people. A bothersome look of question on her face. She was not celebrating her victory. She had no friends, did she? Allies yes, but none there she truly called friend, and no family. Solas highly doubted that she even remembered the Trevelyans after years of service to her Circle.

      Solas crouched, poised with one arm on his knee and the other clutching his staff, silently watching the Herald. As he was watching Mina, so he could feel eyes upon him as well. It was their unlikely ally, the Tevinter mage, Dorian.

     "You are a rather dull creature, aren't you?" he heard Dorian say, his voice riddled with sarcasm. A defense mechanism, Solas speculated. One brought about by the fact that he was of the Tevinter Imperium, and his ancestors clashed with elves throughout history. He seemed likeminded enough, and Mina trusted him. But Solas couldn't stand the sight of him.

     "And I assume you have a point to your speaking with me." said Solas as he continued to watch Mina, as Seeker Pentaghast approached her, standing beside her, engaging in conversation.

     "There's a celebration going on. Why so sour?" Dorian pryed. "Oh I see...you're pissed because she dumped you for a superior _non_ _elvish_ individual I assume?"

     Solas stood up and gaped at him.

     "To what are you referring to?" he asked Dorian, admittedly confused by his statement. The smile left Dorian's face, and all humor.

     "I see she didn't tell you then." Dorian raised a brow. "I assumed...I mean, I've seen you two talking with one another...and saw your argument the other day..." Dorian smirked. "Oh I've said to much already. It's not my secret to tell anyway." he jeered.

     "By all means, Dorian. Spill this secret." Solas scathed as he stepped toward the mage. Dorian simply smiled and in that moment, his staff was aflame.

     "No." he said. So Solas simply took his hand and gripped Dorian's staff as flames imbued. A curious look formed on the Tevinter's face. Solas snuffed out the flame with tendrils of ice. Dorian looked rather intimidated by Solas being unwavered by his flames, and inside Solas smiled.

     "You're a cheeky bastard, aren't you?" Dorian asked then.

     "Cheeky? No. But curious. Who were you referring to? Who's secret?" he asked, honestly curious of Dorian's answer, though somehow, not very surprised.

     "You'll have to ask her." he nodded to Mina. Intriguing.

     Was there information she withheld about the alternate future she witnessed? She had been very thorough in her report. Detailing step by step discovering Alexius' actions, revealing the Elder One behind it all, the assassination of the Empress of Orlais and a demon army that would have reigned down upon them, and the Red Lyrium that corrupted her allies, himself included.

     Was there more?...For whatever unknown reason, Solas could not predict what that information would be. Though it had been curious of her to...thank him, for whatever he did in that future.

     Solas did not have the time to muse upon the matter further, for at that moment thunderous sounds rolled in the distance. There were armed forces marching from the mountains toward Haven. And this was far more interesting at the moment.


	6. Inferno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (contains "In Your Heart Shall Burn")

     Mina had been talking to Cassandra when she heard the sounds. She looked off into the distance to see hundreds of torches in the twilight, headed down the mountain toward Haven. That wasn't good. Vivienne had walked outside to stand next to her, most curious of the affair. Mina looked behind her to see Dorian and Solas also approaching, curious themselves.

     Someone was pounding on the gate outside. So Mina and her mage companions went down to Haven's wall to join Cullen and investigate.

     "I can't help if you don't let me in!" shouted a youthful voice. Mina turned to the others. Should she trust this young man on the other side of that large wooden door?...As if reading her thoughts, Solas nodded to her.

     "Open the gate." she said to Cullen. He nodded and the guards did so. Then she stepped out, most cautiously. On the other side was a thin, blonde boy, who looked rather harmless enough, and he wore simple clothing, no armor, and carried no sword. Topped with an ambiguous wide brimmed hat. Like a farmer's boy.

     This boy informed them that Templars allied with the Elder One and marched on Haven. And that this Elder One was quite disturbed that they took his mages and...he was coming after her. She had stole something of his. The mark on her hand.

     They had barely enough time to react to the army that descended upon them. Haven was no fortess. They certainly weren't prepared for this turn of events.

     The mages fought next to Inquisition soldiers to keep the enemy off the tribuches long enough to fire, but still the forces pressed upon them. It wasn't until they aimed the tribuches towards the mountain and rained an avalanche down on them that they dwindled the enemy numbers down to a reasonable fight.

      But just when Mina was starting to think they actually had a chance, she heard a roar, and saw black wings flapping in the night sky. A dragon, it appeared to be. So the Elder One had a dragon did he? This was quite interesting. Though surely no dragon would obey the will of any other. Perhaps it was darkspawn.

     They ushered everyone to the Chantry, helping as many as they could to the Chantry's doors. They couldn't save everyone, Mina was afraid, as the dragon flew about, burning Haven, but the remainder of their forces hid in the keep to try and devise a plan.

     Chancellor Roderick had been injured in the attack, yet lived, and knew of a possible escape for them. There was path. A path taken in his youth, that only members of the Chantry would know of. It was over grown, but remained, and it could lead them to safety, provided, someone distracted the dragon.

     So someone needed to go out there, and fend off a dragon while the others retreated the valley in safety. Someone had to be the hero.

     "I will go." Mina volunteered. She had fire of her own, and if anyone could be strong enough, it was her. It wouldn't seem wise to fight fire with fire, but she was skilled in ways of protecting herself from it, was she not? She belonged to the flames themselves. She could feel it burn within her then.

     "No." said Solas. _Now_ he wanted to argue with her? "You would be giving the Elder One exactly what he wants. If he is here for the mark on your hand, and you throw yourself at his dragon, he will have won the fight."

     "I don't see you coming up with a better plan!" she snapped, getting in his face. He glared back at her.

     "It's dangerous and stupid!" he spat.

     "If it means getting everyone out safely-" she began, but he interrupted her.

     "At what cost, Herald?" he shook his head. "Now is not the time for random heroic behavior on your part!"

     "Then what would you suggest, seeing as you apperently know everything!" she put her hands on her hips as they simply stood there, there faces merely inches apart.

     Mina hadn't realized during the argument that everyone was gaping at their behavior in shock. And once again she hadn't realized that fire began to eminate from her hands in her anger. She looked around the room. Everyone seemed rather shocked, and perhaps frightened of her. Of them both.

     "I will go with her." he said to everyone, as his eyes remained on hers. He spoke calmly, and in turn, Mina tried to calm herself. She needed to remain clearheaded for what she was about to do. And Solas had relented to help. That was assuring at least.

     "Well if they're going, I am too." said Dorian. "I'd hate to miss this." he smirked.

     Vivienne nodded. "I will go as well. With our combined magic, you stand more of a chance against that beast, and we can buy more time." she said to Mina.

     "But what of your escape?" Cullen asked them. Mina didn't say anything. Simply stared at the handsome commander, as she watched his eyes sadden. She had no plan.

     "Oh I'm sure we'll think of something along the way." said Dorian rather cheerfully. Mina watched as Solas merely shook his head at Dorian's sarcasm. He obviously didn't like the idea of being stuck between two Circle mages, a Tevinter, and a damned dragon. Served him right, Mina thought haughtily to herself.

     ~*~

     Seeing as Solas failed to sway Mina from her disastrous plan to play bait for a dragon, he thought it best to at least aid her in doing so. He suggested that they get to a remaining tribuche and aim it at the mountain above them, and fire once Cullen gave the signal that they were out of harms way. It would mean snow and rubble coming down upon them, burying the village, but Haven already burned. It was already lost.

     And when the rubble came down, it would prove a well enough distraction for them to escape as well. Solas only hoped that Mina's sudden heroism wouldn't get her killed in the process.

     Brash actions of course. Brash but...brave. She had good intentions at heart. She was becoming the hero he suspected she would be. It was becoming of her...what had happened to her in Redcliffe that changed her so? What was it that she had seen in that future that made her act in such a manner? Or was it simply that she was desperate? They all were desperate at the moment. Though they wouldn't be for long. Solas could already see a plan forming in his head.

     Mina fought bravely, and diligently against the sorrowful demons plaguing Haven, turned to the Elder One's corrupt purpose. And Solas held them and the red Templars back as she aimed the tribuche to fire on the mountain. Once it was ready, she ordered him, Vivienne and Dorian to go, and she remained behind for a second longer to set it to fire.

     The dragon attacked, spreading it's flame everywhere then. He and Mina were seperated from the blast. Everything erupted in an inferno blaze. He and the others searched for her in the smoke, but saw nothing, only the dragon landing earby to investigate the abandoned ruin.

     He hoped she made it out, for mere minutes went by, and the tribuche fired. Solas, Dorian, and Vivienne ran back to the Chantry as fast as they could to escape the avalanche...

     ...She was alive. That he could be certain of. If he closed his eyes and opened his mind he could almost hear her faint heartbeat. Feel the warmth of her flame.

     He was with Cullen and Haven's refugees, and they and the Seeker searched for her in the snow. The Templars were gone and so was the Elder One, retreated far from Haven, and so they were alone in the mountains.

     There was barely a trail, but Solas could feel the faint trace of her unique aura...and he listened for the changes in the Veil. And then...there, in the snow, weak and frail, and half frozen...lie the Circle mage. And...strangely, how his heart leapt in his chest.

     His hero yet lived.


	7. A Truce Then?

     Mina watched as the the others were filled with hope by her heroic actions. They knelt before her in honor and awe. They truly believed she was the Herald sent by the Maker who brought them all from destruction and chaos. She didn't know if she was, and still didn't believe, but she had hope then.

     She had seen the Elder One. Watched as he tried and failed to rip the mark from her hand. The Anchor, as it was, a device he had crafted to breach the Fade and assault the very heavens. Heard as he relented his plan to shape the world in chaos. And wondered if it was by accident...or fate...that she now posessed the Anchor and was destined to stop him from accomplishing his dastardly plans.

     She supposed it was an accident that she possessed it. And still had many unanswered questions about the Conclave. But it seemed one immediate thing came to mind. With all the destructive power this being, who called himself Corypheus, possessed, it was still very possibly for that very dismal future she witnessed to take place. For he would not relent. If he could not possess the mark, he would probably try to kill her just the same. For she planned to put a stop to Corypheus.

     She could not let that future come to pass. And could not watch Solas die in front of her a second time...Funny. That she thought about him then. The look in his eyes...the feeling of his lips touching hers. This kiss of someone who could possibly love her. Or at least think of her tenderly. Fondly, as he suffered without her for a year in his misery and silence.

     He had seen images of her, mirages. A ghost of a woman who no longer existed, in his mind. And he had regretted his first impression of her, regretted never getting the chance to speak his true feelings. His feelings of admiration, of trust, and hope and faith in her that she could be the hero she didn't think she was. An awful lot of feeling in those thoughts. And it was that version of Solas that kissed her passionately before sacrificing himself so that she could go back and undo it all.

     Was there a chance that this person was still within him? Or had she ruined that with the decisions she made? Or was it just fervish behavior or a dying man?...And why did it matter so? Why couldn't she stop thinking about it?!

     They had nothing in common. And every action she took, every measure, and everything she said seemed to distance him further. Make him colder, like the winter magic that flowed from his staff. And he wielded magic freely, and lived dangerously. And all that was between them at the moment was stopping the Elder One.

     She looked up from thought to see him watching her. He had been standing nearby as the others had bickered, and looked to her for answers. After all, she bore the mark. And she knew more than they of what they were up against. And they had no where to turn. Solas motioned her over to speak with her privately.

     She followed him over to the edge of the camp, of which beside them the mountain dropped, and below them a chasm. There was a torch that he lit with Veilfire. She had seen him do this before, in the Hinterlands, not long after they first met. He said it strengthened the Veil and warded away anything malevolent nearby. It provided some small protection. And, oddly, comfort. As she expected to him to scorn her more, and stood waiting for chastising words.

     He had none. In fact, quite the opposite.  He offered a plan, knew of a place that the Inquisition could take refuge. It was ancient, and long abandoned, but was a fortess, and a place their forces could recover and start anew. Perhaps gather more allies there and forge a plan to stop the Red Templars and their Elder One. A place called Skyhold. And as it seemed it was now her decision to make, he left it up to her.

     Then he asked a curious question. One that left her a bit flustered.

     "What happened in the future that you witnessed at Redcliffe?" he asked calmly, and quietly.

     "I...assumed you knew." she replied. "I told everyone what happened. What would have happened had we not returned and stopped Alexius." she crossed her arms.

     "Yes. Yes, you mentioned an assassination of the Empress and Corypheus leading a 'demon army', as you put it." he gripped his staff and wrinkled his brow. "But there was more, wasn't there?...And on my life, I find I cannot imagine what that would be."

     He seemed sincerely concerned. And curious. And disturbed by the fact that she knew something he didn't. She couldn't help but revel a little in that.

     "What, you suspect I'm lying?" she shook her head. "That's what happened Solas. That's the truth...a dark truth if we don't stop Corypheus." she stood with her hands on her hips and eyed him.

     "But that's not all of it...is it?" he asked rather snidely. Then his expression turned serious. And he grabbed her arm, pulling her uncomfortably close.

     "Mina..." he said her name, quite softly, genuinely. "What happened between us?" he asked. She ripped away from him.

     "I...don't know what your talking about!" she lied. That disturbed him.

     "Yes you do." he said firmly. "Now tell me."

     She couldn't. It was too shameful. And no doubt he would think she was lying anyway. By everything she held dear she was going to kill Dorian when they were safe at Skyhold and out of the dark. She was sure he had meddled somehow and told Solas something. They didn't like eachother, and Dorian probably did it to screw with the elf. Or maybe Solas already knew everything. And just wanted to hear her admit it herself. But to prove what? To what end?

     "You helped me escape Solas. And you earned my trust. That's all that matters." she said then. It wasn't a lie at least.

     He leaned his head to the side, eyeing her carefully. An interesting expression forming on his face. It was...quite handsome actually...but also disturbing, for she had no idea what it meant. She sighed.

     "We have our differences," she admitted, "but we're on the same side, aren't we?...And if I have been given reason to trust you, than perhaps I should do the same." she nodded in assurance.

     A small smile formed at his lips.

     "And how could a Circle mage, one who has so little knowledge of the world outside that prison, so little of the power she carries, and the influence she has on those who choose to follow...possibly do that?" his words made her frown. She couldn't hide her frustration.

     He sighed. "Not all among those that follow share you views, Herald." he stated. "And if you are to gain their trust, you must first gain some knowledge, mustn't you?" she snorted, scoffing at his insult, but he persisted. "We will need allies. You...will need them. For you cannot do this alone. So you must be willing to listen to them, to learn."

     Mina sighed. His words, although insulting, rang with truth.

     "Then teach me." she said. "Help me to listen. Help me to understand."

     


	8. Tranquil

     Solas led the battered refugees to their hopeful haven, walking ahead of them, eyeing the horizon. Mina followed him closely. As they travelled he told her stories.

     Of ancient civilizations, battles fought a millennia ago, and cultures lost to the ages. She listened silently, and willingly. Almost hanging onto his every word.

     Something changed in her, something he couldn't quite put his finger on, and she was more open to his world. To his view. It was more than just his words that changed her. He was grateful for that. It better suited her wide amber eyes and fluid features. She was much more beautiful when curious and...humbled.

     He had to admit it wasn't her looks he appealed to, however. No, that was of little consequence to him. It was her spirit that captured him. Behind her rage was a heart brimming with passion. Of things she herself may not have even understood. She knew so little of what she was capable of, if she stepped away from her narrow view.

     And how her eyes lit up upon seeing the fortress in the mountains, as it peeked through the mist in the early morning sun. There was much history in it. It was there that this curious, humbled woman would shape their future.

     He still wondered what she saw in the other. This other version of him, this person that proved himself trustworthy to her. He knew there was more, much more, that happened, and for whatever reason she was unwilling to divulge the information.

     In time, perhaps she would tell him, and for now he had to be satisfied that she was willing to befriend him at least.

     He couldn't lie to himself. He thought her quite beautiful. Despite her humanity and other meticulous factors. And she opened her ears to his words. Perhaps there was hope for her?...

     ...Perhaps not.

     She was chosen to lead the Inquisition then, and though he agreed with the choice at first, he soon started to change his mind. Though she was willing enough to heed his advice, even allowing Cole, who was a spirit detached from the Fade for sometime, to stay there at Skyhold as an ally to the Inquisition. She needed no more proof than that Cole aided them, first by warning them of the attack on Haven best he could, and second by helping villagers ecape. And Solas' word that he would do no harm. Despite Vivienne's protest.

     Which he found amusing.

     What he didn't find amusing was how she handled her newfound position. One of her first tasks as Inquisitor was the judgement of Magister Gereon Alexius. Redcliffe turned him over to the Inquisition as a sign of their alliance and trust. And his life was in Mina's hands.

     She could have done anything. Inprisoned him, conscripted him in their service as she had the rebels. Or flat out killed him. It was her right to do so. Though he would've been much more useful to them alive.

     No. She passed judgement that Alexius be rendered Tranquil. And at her words to the prisoner, Solas fled out of the hall in anger.

     ~*~

     Mina's heart ached. She hadn't realized what becoming leader of the Inquisition would entail. She understood there were necessities, and that matters needed dealt with, and at first it seemed an oppurtunity for her, and for mages everywhere. That she could be the one to end the war, and restore order, and that the rebel mages in alliance perhaps could be given a second chance.

     Until she felt the sickness in her stomach at having to address what Alexius did in Redcliffe...and pass judgement upon him herself. It was a bit different than fighting demons, or Templars that sacked Haven, or escaping a darkspawn Magister. No, in this case, she had to sit up on that throne and pass judgement on a man who deeply loved his son and was misled by a monster.

     She didn't want to kill him. And certainly didn't trust him to be freed, in anyway that could mean he would use magic again. The fear of that horrid future she witnessed was still fresh in her mind. And she didn't want there to be the slightest chance of it ever happening.

     She offered for him to become tranquil. It was a questionable thing to do, as she had seen it done to fellow mages in Ostwick. But she also knew it would render him unable to draw from the Fade, to use magic, and that seemed merciful, really.

     She let out a breath as he was removed from the hall, and went to the room in the castle that was designated her quarters, to collect her thoughts. She had seen Solas leave the hall upon judgement, not looking particularly pleased, yet again, by her decisions. She understood. But she felt it her only option. And she couldn't change her mind now, and have everyone questioning her newfound leadership.

     She had to talk to him. Perhaps if she could make him understand...

     ...She found him in a secluded part of the keep. No one within earshot, not a soul in sight except for him. He was angry. As she walked in he was already aware of her, and turned around to stare at her coldly.

     "Do you even realize what you have done?!" he spat. "Or is this simply more of your confounding ignorance shaping your actions?" he crossed his arms.

     "I had no choice, Solas." she responded.

     "No choice?...One always has a choice!" he scathed. "We _need_ to have a choice!...And here I thought I was beginning to make you understand."

     "I'm not unaware of what Tranquility does!" she stated. "He doesn't deserve to die. He was misled by the Elder One into thinking he would save his son's life! I could never see him hanged for that. And if he's rendered unable to perform magic he will do no harm!"

     "And there is precisely where your narrowminded thinking comes into play." Solas shook his head. "It does more than that, Inquisitor! Not only does it sever his tie to the Fade completely, but removes all emotion entirely. And you did this because you pitied him for his love for his son?!...And now he can no longer love him at all! Death would have been the preferred mercy."

     Mina stepped back in shock at his words. Was what he said really true?

     "What would you have done?" she asked then. She tried to fight tears as she thought about her actions.

     "We could've used his knowledge of magic to our advantage." said Solas. "And perhaps if you had spared him he would've seen reason, and helped us willingly...But it's too late now isn't it, Herald?!...What, did your precious Circle of Magi never share these secrets with you?" he got in her face then.

     Unable to control her rage, she raised a hand, blazing, fully intent on sending a ball of fire to the elf's face. But just as quickly as she raised it, Solas snatched her wrist. His relexes were frighteningly quick. She stood there, unable to move, or speak for a moment. And then...she couldn't control her tears.

     "You don't understand what I saw!" she said as tears began to fall. "Everything that happened! The sky torn open, the world in darkness and everything ripped to shreds!...And I watched you die! In front of me! You...Cassandra, Varric, Leliana too!...You died so that I could live and fix it all! And when you kissed me I..."

     She trailed off as she realized what she just said. She move to leave, in humiliation, but he still gripped her wrist. And wouldn't let go. He simply stared at her. It started to make her angry again.

     "Let me go." she said. But still he didn't. She tried to yank her hand away, but his hold on her was surprisingly strong. He continued to eye her, and once again with an expression she couldn't read. How she wished she was as good as he at hiding her emotions.

     Finally he let go of her arm and she stepped back only to bump into the table behind her. She could hear papers fall to the floor. She turned and fled then, in her embarrassment.

     And suddenly she wished she had the power herself to travel back in time.

       
    


	9. A Small Moment

     He watched as the Inquisitor walked away in a flustered motion. He could only stare at the door then, where she had been seconds before. An intriguing thought...He...kissed her? And then sacrificed himself so that she could return to the present.

     He pondered the notion. He was almost certain that Mina would not lie about such a thing occurring. She hadn't the conviction for such behavior. And...she seemed rather embarrassed to admit it. Also intriguing to him.

     Odd, for he had never had the notion to do it before. He was far too concerned with trying to shape her mind. To educate. Connect with her spirit. Find a likeness within her, for he found he was rather fond of her. Despite her short comings. And despite her 'act of mercy' upon Alexius...At least that matter was dealt with.

     But now he wondered. What it would feel like...what it would taste like. Then he quickly removed the thought from his head.

     There were far more important matters at hand, weren't there?...

     Were there really? Or was it indeed the Herald...Mina, that mattered more at the moment?

     ~*~

     Mina stepped outside into the light. What in blazes had just happened?!

     Why did she let that slip from her tongue that he kissed her?...Then she remembered. She was caught in the moment of desperately trying to explain to him why she didn't want that future to take place, didn't want Alexius being capable of time magic ever again, and wanted desperately to find out what Corypheus was up to next and stop him.

     But was it really to save the world, and be the hero, the one the world needed, the world that would be lost without her?...Or was it because of Solas?

     Because she didn't want him to die?...Or maybe there was more to it than that. Maybe it was watching a man die in front of her who fervently confessed feelings for her moments before. Who grasped at one last chance to...to what?

     She didn't know what disturbed her more. The fact that part of her never wanted it to happen, or that part of her did. And wasn't that wrong? To want him to kiss her like that?

     Wait...what exactly was wrong about it? The fact that he didn't belong to a Circle, or the fact that he was an elf? It couldn't have been the latter. People were people to her. There were things that seperated her from others, but race wasn't one of them. She knew in her heart that was right. For pity's sake, it wasn't like she was planning on marriage, or planning on children. So what did it matter if he wasn't human? The Circle rid her of the ability to reproduce, and marriage was a null and void construct, merely for financial means or social status to her and her family.

     Though seemed the more and more she learned of the outside world, not just from Solas, but from everyone else included, the more she wondered if restoring the Circle of Magi to it's full power was such a good idea. There were so many secrets the world hid from her...that her Circle hid from her. So perhaps...she was beginning to not be so different from Solas.

     But did that matter? When certainly...he had no feelings for her now. And there was too much that needed done. If she were to do her part to keep the world together.

     Calming herself and her thoughts, she started then by walking down the steps, and approaching Cullen who stood nearby, hands resting on a work bench, looking over a list of things that needed done. She meant to ask him if he needed help, but he turned around and...his handsome face looked quite sad.

     He dutifully informed her of the progress they made with repairs to the keep, made it at least livable, the fortifications, and other details he felt she needed. They were in short supply if nearly everything, and they were still working on sending word to Orlais and the rest of Ferelden, seeking allies. Then he trailed off as he glanced back at his papers. It was clear the events at Haven weighed heavily on his mind. It did hers too.

     "How many people did we lose at Haven?" she asked him.

     "Too many. But one person is too many in my book. The losses were great Inquisitor. We set up best we could at Haven but could never have prepared for an Archdemon or...whatever it was." he sighed. "If we had known we could've..." he scratched his head.

     "None of us could've known what was going to happen." said Mina. He nodded, accepting her condolence.

     "If Corypheus were to strike us again, we may not be able to withdraw next time. We need to be ready." he affirmed. Then he smiled a little. "You know, people's hopes are higher, now that you've accepted the role of Inquisitor."

     She chuckled. "Even of the role is assumed by a mage?"

     "Even though you are a mage." he nodded. "We needed a leader, and it seems we may have found the right one. I have faith in you."

     "Thank you, Cullen." she said then. And just for a moment, their eyes locked.

     If there was anyone she knew for certain she could trust it was him. Most would've found it odd, wouldn't they? That a mage could befriend a Templar? But she was no rebel. And accepted long ago the part the Templars played in her life. After the former Inquisition was disbanded those soldiers needed a purpose, and that purpose became keeping order among circles. And that was a purpose she welcomed. For she had seen what could happen when magic got out of hand.

     Admittedly, she had been one of those individuals. Not purposefully, but bit was just as well that she was kept under close guard by a younger member of the order, whom she befriended. For a while. He was frightened of her, of course, as she was the most powerful of mages her age that she knew. But her faith that her Circle would guide her down the right path kept her in check.

     It was here and now that she stood with another Templar, albeit, no longer officially part of the order, and officially Templars were now enemy number one, corrupted by red Lyrium, courtesy of the Elder One...But Cullen was an ally. One who wasn't afraid of her, but actually respected her.

     And he was very handsome indeed. He leaned in close, so that none nearby would over hear his words.

     "You stayed behind...and you could've..." he searched her eyes for she knew not what. "I will not allow the events at Haven to happen again. You have my word." he promised.

She could feel her heart fluttering at Cullen's words.


	10. Curiosity

     It wasn't very long before the next milestone for the Inquisition was taken. They finally had a small lead on Corypheus. And Varric introduced Mina to Hawke. A fellow mage, though not one bound by a Circle, she was certain of. The woman was a few inches taller than herself, flowing blonde hair, and striking features. She and Varric fought with Corypheus before. Though they had been most certain they had killed him.

     Mina had heard stranger things, as of late. So a Magister had been brought back to life? Or learned the secret to immortality? Fascinating, she thought. Useful information, but it certainly held no positivity. Though they believed they knew what happened to missing Grey Wardens. Hawke had a contact in Crestwood that had information.

     But supposedly they gathered in Orlais, far to the west. And Mina planned on investigating. For if this had anything to do with the Elder One, she damned well wanted to know about it.

     Hawke went out ahead to make contact in Crestwood, and would await Mina when she was ready. She wasn't yet, for there was some small business that needed taken care of.

     For the past few weeks, Mina had been spending her time avoiding Solas. She wouldn't dare speak to him. She didn't want to hear her mock her, or chastise her, and he was equally busy with his own troubles. Researching information they gathered, and applied it to his studies of the Fade. Useful, and it kept him far away from her. Of that she was glad of.

     And she had been spending more time around Cullen. Assisting him any way she could. Just because she was the leader of the Inquisition, didn't mean she wanted to sit idly by in the keep, on some throne, while others scurried about.

     Cullen was forthright, and genuine. She didn't have any trouble reading his emotions, unlike a certain elf she knew. She could tell Cullen liked her. He never said so directly, but the way he acted...it was written all over his face. And he certainly enjoyed getting to know her, as much as she did him.

     She had been up in her quarters, thinking if conversations they shared when there was a knock on her door. A soldier stood at her attention to inform her that an Elvhen wished council with her. She dredded who it was, for it was the very person she was avoiding. He wished to travel with her to the Hinterlands. Apparently he heard suspicious reports of a rift different than the others that had been there, and thought she would be interested.

     Thankfully they didn't talk much as they travelled, though it was still unerving to be around him. The same cold expression ever clouding his features. She couldn't help but eye him a little as he walked ahead. They were nearing a cave. Supposedly this was where the rift was reported to be. It was awfully quiet...Too quiet, in fact.

     They entered, her first, hand raised a little, anticipating the spark from the Anchor that happened when she neared a rift. None occured. Curious.

     She turned around just as Solas waved his staff and covered the entrance in ice.

     "I see you have tricked me." she said as she folded her arms.

     "Indeed I have." he said calmly. She could barely make him out in the dark so she conjured a flame in her hand, stepping back in surprise at how close he was.

     "What do you want of me?" she asked him, wary of how calm he was. She tried to remain calm herself. She was angered and disturbed by his behavior, but she couldn't let her emotions get the better if her. Not this time. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction...he smiled a little. It looked intimidating in the dim firelight.

     "That's an interesting question on your part." he said. "One riddled with irony."

     He stepped closer to her. Instinctively she stepped back. She didn't know why but she did. Everything about this felt wrong.

     "You're playing games with me! Why?!" she demanded then.

     "As if you don't play games of your own, Inquisitor. But to what end? Reveal events from that future of yours...then slink off with the ex Knight Captain...the commander of your army. Fascinating." he spoke cynically, and glared at her. Interesting. This was the first time in a while she had seen genuine emotion from him.

     "Cullen?...Wait...was that jealousy I heard, Apostate?" she jeered. She raised a brow, and couldn't help but smile, but he hadn't cracked.

     "Jealousy? No....Why would I be jealous?" he leaned his head to the side, taunting her.

     "Ah yes. That's right. That would imply that you had feelings, wouldn't it? Instead you've but sarcasm and cynicality!" she spat.

     "You're trying to anger me." he said knowingly. "Lashing out defensively...because you want me to be jealous, I'd wager." he stepped closer. "Because you want me to feel something...for you."

     "What?!" she gasped. "No I don't-"

     He took her by surprise then, pushing her back against the wall, distracting her, and stifling her flame. She could feel him ever so close her face.

     "You don't expect me to believe that do you?" he asked softly. She raised her hand once more, and small wisps of light came from it. Like a candle in her hand. Solas leaned his head to the side again, and once again, she was at a loss for words to describe his emotions.

     "Tell me what happened. Why it happened." he said. "Tell me what you saw in your future, Mina." he said, as hid gaze drifted momentarily to her mouth, then back to her eyes.

     "It kills you to not know everything doesn't it?" she asked, as she tried to push him away. He wouldn't budge. Whether it was by magic, or just his strength, she couldn't move him.

     "I must admit, I'm far too curious, yes." he said as she struggled. Finally she stopped struggling and sighed.

     "You were never going to see me again." she admitted. "So...before I went through the portal, before you...died...you kissed me." she could feel her cheeks flush then, as she relayed what happened and played it again in her mind.

     "I find it very curious that the last thing I wanted to do before I died was kiss _you_." he said. The way he said it stung a little. And this was the most uncomfortable, and embarrassing situation to be in. She almost rathered she was fighting darkspawn at that moment. Tears started forming in her eyes. And he enjoyed watching her squirm didn't he?...

     "I have to know then..." he said. "For how it bothers me so."

     He leaned in and kissed her then...and she woke up.

     ...It had all been a dream then? Just some frighteningly vivid dream?...But it felt so real.

     Sure enough, Mina rolled over to find herself lying in bed. She replayed the dream again and again in her head. Solas pushing her against the cavern wall, his face so close to hers...his eyes...his kiss. She didn't want to get out of bed. She wanted to fall back asleep again and dream of it some more. It felt so good.

     And so...real. Like it hadn't been a dream at all, but that she had actually been there, in that cave with him and...then she thought about it for a moment.

     She thought about what he said. He was right. She did want him to feel something for her. But alas, he probably didn't. For it was all an elaborate fantasy in her head. Just a harmless dream.


	11. An Apology, and Regret

     Solas inwardly scolded himself. It was a rather childish thing to do, one that his Inquisitor certainly would not approve of, if she learned the truth about her dreams.

     But that mattered little, for moreover, another pressing matter was at hand. He had not slated his curiosity. No, far from it. He was more interested now than ever as to why he obsessed over it.

     Why he obsessed over Mina.

     He was lost in thought when none other than she came barging in. Flustered, in disarray, eyes aflame. Did she suspect what occured wasn't just a simple dream then?...No. Otherwise she would've tried to burn him, no doubt. Amusing thought.

     "I wanted to apologise for my behavior, last we spoke." she said. "It was...inappropriate, on my part." she sighed. "It won't happen again."

     "I...accept your apology, Inquisitor." he said to her. "But there's no need for one."

     "Yes, there is. I am...responsible for all of us, aren't I? And not just because I lead...and you...are a friend." she nodded. "I would not want to jeopardize that."

     "That will be difficult to accomplish, given your beliefs, and your point of view." he said evenly. She sighed, obviously trying to keep from getting angry at his honesty. My, but it was hard for her to control her emotions.

     "It doesn't mean I'm not going to _try_." she said as she clenched her jaw.

     "I am sure you will." he stated. "After all, I am not your enemy, am I?"

     "No...And I would like for us to get along. I...the Inquisition...can't lose you, Solas."

     There it was. The small slip.

     "No, you mean _you_." he said as he stepped closer to where she stood. "You were going to say that _you_ can't lose me."

     She shifted where she stood, uncomfortable by the conversation.

     "As I said, you are a friend." she crossed her arms. "And friends are hard to come by these days..." she cleared her throat. "And besides. You were right. If I am to lead these people they need to trust me. You need to trust me, as I do you. We want the same thing. To prevent the Elder One from accomplishing whatever he has planned..." she stared at her feet. "What I saw in Redcliffe, I can never let that happen...And I made a decision that I thought was best...But is that who I really am?"

     She looked up then.

     "I can't answer that question. That is for you to decide." he said in earnest.

     "I don't know if that's best...It seems every decision I make...is wrong." she rubbed her temple. "There's so much about the world I didn't know...And it's alot different than Ostwick. For mercy's sake, the sky torn open and demons falling through?" she chuckled half heartedly, though looking very much like she wanted to cry.

     Solas could not help himself then. He pulled Mina into his arms and hugged her. She was very surprised at first, though she hugged him back, and it was some comfort at least. For there would be little he could do to comfort her in the future. Not with the struggles ahead that she would face.

     "Banal nadas." he said as he held her. She pulled away a little to look him in the eye.

     "What?" she asked.

     "It is elvish. It means 'nothing is inevitable'."

     "You're teaching me elvish now?" she smirked a little. Then shook her head.

     "It's meant as encouragement." he chided. "For what you saw come to pass may not necessarily be so. You were given a gift of which no one else can possess. The chance to see what would become of the world without you in it. And don't you see? That version of the world can't exist as long as you are here. And if you perhaps...have a little faith."

     "Faith? In Gods?" she raised a brow.

     "In yourself. And what you are capable of."

     Neither one had realized, they were still in eachothers arms. It was...comforting. Why had he never done this before? Why had he never cared? To seek solace, not within the Fade, but right there in Thedas?  Why had everything else been more important? Was it because he had yet to meet her? What was it about her that captured him so?

     He wanted to kiss her then, but he couldn't bring himself to. This was different. This would be physical. Alot different than musing upon curiosity while their spirits tangled in the magic of the Fade. Not that it was any less real than this realm, but different.

     She pulled away completely. An interesting expression formed on her face. She wasn't angry. She was quite calm, and merely stared at him. As if there was something on the tip of her tongue that she debated upon saying.

     "I should keep you from your work no longer, Inquisitor." he said. And she nodded in agreement. "But do not doubt that you will see me again." he smiled a little.

     She had turned to walk away, but stopped at those words. Then she turned around, leaning her ahead to the side and eyeing him carefully.

     "Funny that you should say those words." she said, walking over to him. "Those...specific words."

     "Well we will see each other again, will we not?" he asked, unsure of why she was confused.

     "Yes...yes we will." she crossed her arms. Then she glared. "It wasn't a dream...was it?"

     He wrinkled his brow in curiousness. Becoming quite wary of her suspicion.

     "Solas...do not lie to me." she said sternly. "That's no way to remain in my trust."

     "What sort of dreams have you been having, Inquisitor?" he deflected. It angered her.

     "The kind that feel very real...and very vivid." she said rather cross. "The kind that feel the way you described dreaming in the Fade."

     It was Solas' turn to cross his arms. But he said nothing, as he let her gather her own conclusion. But he was quite surprised when her face changed, she was no longer angry, only concerned and stepped up to stand in front of him quite close.

     "Why did you do it?" she asked quietly. "That's all I ask. All I want to know. Why. When you could've come to me and asked me...whatever you wanted to know."

     "Would you have told me then?" he asked, equally as calm as she.

     "You were afraid." she stated. He couldn't help but chuckle. "Afraid to approach me in this realm so you chose another. Where you were more comfortable? In control?...Because you couldn't face me, out of fear?" her eyes gleamed. Then she got in his face. "You don't have the gall to do it again do you? Not here. Because you hide on the other side of the Veil, so you don't have to feel anything real!"

     By the Gods he wanted her to shut up. So he grabbed her around the waist and kissed her. It certainly worked. And shocked her. She didn't protest. Didn't move at all. Simply let him inch his hand up her back as he moved to pin her against the nearest wall. He really needed to stop this behavior, didn't he?

     He had to, but he couldn't. All that concerned him at the moment was how good it felt slipping his tongue in her mouth, hearing her gasp a little in pleasure. But he had to stop. He had to pull away. It shouldn't have happened in the first place. It shouldn't have mattered...But there was something about the way she brought her hand up to his cheek, caressing it. Then she wanted this as much as he. This was going to tear him apart. Ruin everything.

     "I should let you go." he said breathless.

     "No. You shouldn't." she said in turn. But he pulled away from her anyway.

     "This isn't right." he said. "And you have more important matters to attend to."

     He cursed himself a little as she tore out of the room then. Angry at his rejection. If only she knew how it hurt him so.


	12. Matters of Faith...And Other Things

     Mina was not surprised to find that she had been in the Fade spiritually with Solas. She didn't think he would do such a thing, didn't think he had it in him. But regardless he did and it mattered little at the moment.

     What mattered more was how he kissed her, then pushed her away, brushed her off so easily. What did he think to accomplish with that behavior? Or was all of it simply because he was curious? And now he would leave her to her duties and bother her no more? No longer interested?

     All of it angered her. She paced back and forth in her quarters. There were things that needed dealt with, things that mattered more than her silly feelings and confusion. But she couldn't concentrate. How in Thedas was she to control an army when she couldn't even control her heart?!

     She heard the footsteps, and assumed it was Solas, whom she did not want to see. She conjured flame and threw it at the doorway.

     "Bloody hell, Inquisitor!" said Cullen.

     "Cullen!...I...I'm so sorry!" she walked over to the man and checked him over. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

     He rubbed his neck and chuckled a little. "Don't worry, you missed. But perhaps I'll knock next time."

     Mina sighed.

     "I suspected you were bothered by something. It seems I was right. Tell me what's on your mind." Cullen's voice was calm, but concerned.

     "It's...nothing." she lied.

     "Nothing?" he laughed again. "Burning people is not nothing, Inquisitor. And I suspect that ball of fire of yours wasn't meant for me...least I hope it wasn't. So who's bothering you?"

     Mina folded her arms, and smirked at his words. "I suspect your playing the chivalrous hero. Aim to run your sword into them for my honor?" she jested. He remained serious however.

     "You have an important position. One of which you will make enemies. But if those enemies are among our own ranks, the matter would need dealt with. I would not make light of a situation like that...But, yes. If someone has threatened you, in anyway, I would be more than happy to...run my sword into them, as you said." he smiled a little.

     Mina had to admit, being in this man's presence was comforting. But more than that it was...well she didn't know how to explain it. Did he even realize the way he looked at her? The emotion in his eyes. She imagined not, for he was a man of honor, and his words were probably only meant to assure her of his loyalty.

     But his concern. His protective nature. She had only seen that with one other person. That person was dead, and she didn't want to think about that. About that version of Solas that confessed his feelings for her, touched his lips to hers before dying to save her. That man didn't exist. She shook the thought from her head.

     Cullen had stepped a little closer to her. That close she could see the scar on his face, though he probably recieved it long ago, for it was faded. It complemented his features. Hair that any woman would beg to run their fingers through, eyes that one could easily get lost in.

     "It...means alot that you would do that." Mina said to Cullen.

     "It's my duty." he nodded.

     "Is that all it is?" she asked. He stared at his feet, abashed by the question.

     "Other than being in your service, Inquisitor, I'd like to think I've become your friend." he said. Dissapointing. Only friendship then? "And I would do whatever I could to protect my friends."

     "I appreciate that, Cullen." she said. "It means alot."

     "So, as a friend then, will you tell me what's been bothering you?" he asked her.

     "It's nothing I can't handle." she assured him. Then she sighed. "I sometimes wonder how I got here though, to all of this. Funny to think that a mark of magic on my hand would lead to people looking to me for the answers. I'm no Chantry cleric, Cullen. I'm not even religious. The idea of being the 'Herald of Andraste', sent to do the 'will of the Maker'? It's ever ironic in that context...But I've seen what would happen to the world without me in it. And without this mark closing the Breach. So that's enough to make me see purpose at least."

     "Well, that's all that matters then." Cullen folded his arms, looking down at her. He was so tall and how it was attractive then. "Funny that you say you're not religious. I always assumed, given your family's ties to the Chantry, that you were Andrastian. But you're not?" Mina sighed yet again.

     "I don't have anything to do with my family. The Circle in Ostwick shut me away from them as a child. My magical abilities kept me confined, and far away from their influence. I'm afraid I was far too concerned with learning to control myself to be bothered with matters of a higher power."

     Cullen raised a brow at her words.

     "Part of me wants to believe. To be apart of something, I suppose. But I've only ever had the power to believe whatever is right in front of me." she looked up at him.

     This was far different than being confused by a person who toyed with her, judged and insulted her. No, there was no judgement or insult from her commander. Cullen simply nodded, as though he understood. He was a soldier, and he did understand the directness of fighting an enemy in front of them. Knowing who the enemy was, knowing their strength and weakness. But as far as matters of faith, perhaps they were better left for others to speculate upon.

     "Right in front of you?" Cullen asked.

     She nodded. And then, surprisingly, he took her hand in both of his.

     "I believe you were meant to be here, even if you don't, Inquisitor. I have to believe that. We all have to. It is our faith that all of this is for a purpose that leads us on." he stared at her, with such conviction in his eyes, then he looked down, clearing his throat, letting go of her hand. Obviously thinking his actions were inappropriate.

     "If you...say that you are alright, I will let you be." he bowed. "You know where to find me, should you need me."

     He turned and left then. Left Mina in her confusion. She flopped down onto her bed. Tried to gather her thoughts. Whatever she felt, it didn't matter. But what did matter was that she needed to ready herself. For she had places to go, people to meet, and answers to questions to seek.


	13. The Wardens' Plan

     Before traveling to Crestwood, Mina met a man in the Hinterlands, a Warden, who traveled alone recruiting. It seemed odd that a Warden would be out there, instead of in Orlais, where the other Wardens were rumored to be. And more odd still that none of them were at Weisshaupt.

     This man, Gordon Blackwall, had no knowledge of the other Wardens' whereabouts, and could offer no useful information. He did however offer his service to the Inquisition. He felt remorseful for the Wardens being suspect in what happened to the Conclave, and thought it was just as bad if they were seen absent entirely in this time of need. He seemed genuine enough, so Mina accepted his offer. Though she was wary, and made a mental note to keep an eye on him.

     There were more allies to be had as well. A peculiar elf named Sera, and a Qunari warrior named Iron Bull and his consorts offered their alliance to the Inquisition. Mina found them quite useful. She could use their skills in combat. As well as friends in low places? Offering gold and information? These friends of Red Jenny, they were called, and the Ben Hassrath. And Blackwall was able to enact ancient treaties the Wardens put in place for times like these. So their numbers grew.

     Mina, feeling like she did all she could at the moment to service Skyhold and it's inhabitants, that grew in number everyday, could no longer put off traveling to Crestwood. And there were just as many problems there as well. Rifts and demons running amuck, and the town of Crestwood itself was overrun by corpses.

     Mina uncovered that the town's mayor had flooded old Crestwood to stop the blight from spreading, killing innocent and untainted people in the process. A very grim matter. Mina set garrisons around Crestwood, and took necessary measures to keep the town safe and headed to the location to meet Hawke.

     Stroud was an interesting fellow. All conviction, all heart. And felt very strongly that what his fellow Wardens were up to was very wrong. They were experiencing the Calling, the rite which let them know it was their time to enter the Deep Roads, to find their death, and fight until the blight consumed them. And all of the Wardens were experiencing this calling at the moment, if what Stroud said was true.

     They all thought they were dying. And Mina suspected this was a ruse. One brought on by a darkspawn with very dark intent. None other than Corypheus.

     Her suspicions were correct, she soon discovered. They gathered at Adamant fortess to inact a ritual that would bind them to demons, and allow them to make a final assault on the blight. So they thought. The reality of the matter was that their actions, involving blood magic no less, would cause them to be bound to Corypheus service. This was very grave news indeed.

     So this was how Corypheus possessed a demon army in this future she saw? Since he couldn't physically enter the Fade he tricked and corrupted the Wardens into summoning one for him? And with it destroyed the world?

     Not if she had anything to say about it.

     As quickly as Mina could she arranged for an assault on Adamant. It would be difficult, Cullen had wagered, but her advisors contacted allies in Orlais and put them to use. And meanwhile she hoped and prayed they succeeded in taking Adamant before the Wardens completed the ritual, and before they were too late.

     As much as they didn't like the idea, Dorian and Vivienne accompanied Mina to the fortress. As did Solas. Though she didn't know why. Perhaps it was because he had much interest in what the Wardens were up to? Or felt he could be of some use if they encountered such dangerous and corrupt magic? She highly doubted it had anything to do with concern for her in any way.

     With Vivienne however, it did. Circle mages should stick together, should they not? Vivienne very much cared for Mina, and though she felt that putting herself in the middle of a battle was very daft indeed, together their magic was more powerful, and she could help ensure the Inquisitor's safety.

     Dorian, on the otherhand, made it personal. The same as she, he had seen the ill effects of tampering with blood ritual, and would rather not see it happen again. Though he had been very cross with her for her decision with Alexius, in part he understood. He wanted as much as she to keep that horrible alternate future from ever occurring.

     Though at the moment he seemed to only want to get in her nerves. They were fighting their way through castle, and became seperated momentarily from Viv and Solas. And amidst lighting demons on fire he decided to ask her about Solas.

     "This is not the time nor place to ask such things, Dorian!" she spat, as she shot a ball of flame at the enemy infront of her.

     "I was only curious." he said laughingly from beside her as he wacked the monstrosity with his staff when it got too close. She turned to him and glared then.

     "What?" he asked defensively when she turned to face him. His eyes lit up with his smile.

     "It's because of your meddling that there's something to ask about in the first place." she crossed her arms.

     "Oh? Is that so?" he gleamed.

     "Yes, it is so!...Because of whatever you told him he asked about what happened it Redcliffe!" she said as they started walking, looking for Solas and Viv.

     "And you told him the truth?" Dorian asked, with less jest and more concern.

     "...I did." Mina huffed at Dorian's expression. "There's nothing between us." she lied, rather hatefully.

     "Ah, and so you've turned your attentions elsewhere?" he asked. She stopped walking and stood there for a moment. "Perhaps to your Templar commander?" he raised a brow.

     "There's nothing between me and Cullen either." she said. "He's a friend."

     "Wouldn't be too sure about that. I've seen the way you 'ruffle his feathers', so to speak. And I wouldn't write off your elf so quickly, darling." Dorian smirked. "You'd better do something about those two if we make it out of here."

     Mina grumbled. "Why are we even having this conversation right now?!" she demanded. "Aren't there more pressing matters?" Dorian only laughed.

      At that moment, before anything more could be said, Solas and Viv rounded the corner of the building, relieved to find Mina and Dorian alive. They clambered down the steps then, to the courtyard.

     Their forces had overcome the keep and they found Warden Commander Clarel and her remaining forces attempting to enact the blood ritual. It was then that Mina informed the Wardens they were misled, and that Magister Erimond that stood beside Clarel was indeed an agent of Corypheus, the very being that meant to use them.

     And if Clarel believed her words or not, it mattered little, for at that moment Erimond showed his true colors. A gift from his master, he summoned the Archdemon dragon, and it landed on the tower nearby and began to set everything aflame.

     Erimond fled then, and Clarel tore after him, disgusted by his treachery. Mina and her companions jumped away from the flames and fought through the demons that erupted from a rift. Then they climbed the tower to search for Clarel.

     They found her and Erimond up on the ramparts, and the dragon had been following. In that moment, Clarel released powerful magic, and the bridge collapsed. Mina tried to run, but saw Warden Stroud slip in his step and she went back to help him. Then she, Hawke, Stroud, and her companions fell.

     And a curious thing happened.

    

    


	14. If You Love Someone

     Mina had opened a rift with the Anchor and she and the others fell through, into the Fade. Or at least, it certainly seemed that way. Solas was sure of it. Though this place wasn't anything like he'd ever seen. It wasn't like anything Mina had seen either.

     It was frightening...but also fascinating. So far apart from the real world. Or...was this the real world and everything else but a dream? Mina wasn't sure. Supposedly she had been physically in the Fade once before, at the Conclave. Guided through by a woman presumed Andraste herself.  But she couldn't remember if it looked like this or not. It was certainly...different.

     Everyone was quite fearful. Seeing different things around them. Mina only saw...spiders, maybe? They weren't very big. Could be killed easily enough. And though as strange as all of it seemed to her...she didn't want to leave.

     They had to. The spirit that appeared to her, taking the form of Divine Justinia of all things, willed them to leave. They had to return to Adamant and stop the Wardens. Stop Corypheus from gaining his army of corrupted spirits. And they had to escape this demon plaguing them.

     It was a nightmare demon. One that had taken her memories. Perhaps it was the reason the others were seeing such frightening things? Or the reason this version of the Fade could possibly look so much different than it really did?

     She was confused by all of it. But perhaps this demon was why so many misconceived the Fade as they did. For it was the source of their power. The very essence of magic stemmed from that realm, and not all magic was inherently evil, was it?...Just hard to control?

     Could it be possible that her opinion was beginning to change? She learned new things about the world every day. It would come as no surprise if she had a new perception of this plane as well.

     Unfortunately, Warden Stroud, as stalwart as he was, had to stay behind so that the others could escape, but it was a very brave thing he did. Mina was grateful for his sacrifice. But they made it back, and the nightmare demon slain, and Mina had regained some of her memory. She knew how she got the Anchor. And learned of what really happened to Divine Justinia.

     She had given her life to save Mina, so that she could safely make it out of the Fade. She saw something in her perhaps. Saw how much the world would need her, and died so that she could live. Mina didn't plan on letting that go to waste...

     ...Upon banishing the Wardens back to the Anderfells, a penance long overdue for their stupidity, she returned to Skyhold with her allies. Surprised by herself and her conviction too. Not all agreed with her choice to remove the Wardens, but they didn't know what she knew. What she saw. What would happen if they stayed. If they were corrupted by Corypheus.

     She was glad to be back at Skyhold. It was quiet there. And she wanted to enjoy it while she could before attending Empress Celine's affair at the Winter Palace in a few weeks' time. Mina knew that was the next step. Part of Corypheus' plan in that future she saw was assassinating the ruler of Orlais and causing the chaos to unfold in the aftermath. Her advisors agreed it needed to be stopped, if it were still at all possible to occur.

     So they waited. Gathering some strength after their seige at Adamant. It gave Mina some time to gather her thoughts...her feelings. She didn't know why it bothered her so. Why matters of the heart still seemed to take precedence over more important things. Perhaps it was destressing on her part? Just a matter of enjoying the little things every chance she got? In case she never got the chance?

     Petty.

     What little things were there to enjoy?...She trudged up the steps of the tower at Skyhold. No. Stomped was more like it. Dorian was up there. Pouring over books and tattered scrolls. She had unfinished business with him. It was his fault there were problems in the first place. At least that's how she felt. If he had never meddled, Solas would never have found out her secret.

     "Did you have to do it?" she asked as she flopped down into the chair next to his, half exhausted from climbing up all those steps. He looked up from his book, shook his head and smiled then.

     "I don't _have_ to do anything." he purred. "To what are you referring to?"

     "Oh don't play coy with me, you." she sunk in the chair. He raised his brows. "Why were you so interested in my business with Solas in the first place?"

     "Ah. I see. You're referring to our little time traveling adventure? And our talk at Adamant perhaps. Yes. You should know, I didn't tell him what happened."

     "You didn't?" she perked up.

     "No...I didn't. Though I may have...accidently gotten the wrong impression of things?" he said sheepishly.

     "Oh do tell, Dorian." she crossed legs and arms as she sat up in interest, eyeing him shrudely.

     "Oh just...well, you know, I thought you told him, and turns out you didn't and...I guess curiosity got the better of the bastard and...well, now we're here." he set his book down and folded his arms in turn. "So, what are you going to do? Flail yourself at the commander, or the elf? Personally I'd pick Cullen...He has such nice hair." Dorian smirked.

     Mina could feel her brow wrinkling a little in disdain.

     "What you need to do is stop fretting and tell him you love him already and be done with it." Dorian affirmed.

     "What?" was all she could say.

     "Oh, you didn't think I could tell?" he snorted a little. "If you didn't, why would it bother you so much then? It's written all over your face, darling. But the real question is...Which 'him' is it?"

     "I...uh..." she trailed off. Then Dorian leaned close in his chair.

     "Don't think I'm mocking you, Inquisitor. I may be hapless at times but...well, when it comes to matters of the heart, you see, I tend to be a tad bit too romantic. It'll bloody kill me one of these days, I'm sure." he sat back in his chair. Gloating, probably.

     Mina didn't know what to say. Or do. She sat back in the chair and pondered what he said. Was it really love that bothered her so? But how could she bother to love someone that conflicted her so? She much rather preferred honesty and openness and...

     For mercy's sake. It wasn't Cullen she was thinking about then. Not at all.

     It was Solas.

     But he didn't love her back. Half the time she wondered if he were capable of the notion. He was always hidden, masking his true feelings it seemed. She could never tell what he was thinking. And it seemed that the person she cared so much for...wasn't there. He was back in Redcliffe, in another time.

     Cullen, on the other hand, was easy to read. He tried to mask his intentions as ones of friendship and comradery. But there was more there than that. She could feel it. She found him up in his office and he looked disturbed.

     He confessed to her that upon resigning from the Templar order he had stopped taking lyrium. A very dangerous thing to do, on his part. It was the source of a Templar's abilities, and they were tied to it, in a manner of speaking. Some saw it as an addiction, others saw it as a blessing, of a higher calling.

     Either way, Mina could not begrudge him of his choice. Regardless, lyrium or no lyrium, he was still a good warrior, and a good man. After all it wasn't her powers that defined her, was it? No. It was she who defined her abilities, and shaped them into greatness. So perhaps this was Cullen's way of shaping himself as well?

     She assured him that she, and the Seeker, would look after him, the best they could. And in a small way, she was glad if she could prove of some use in the matter. And glad she could help a friend. One who was honest with her.

     But perhaps it was more than that. Perhaps she desperately needed someone to change how she felt at the moment. To change her mind, change her heart. For she was beginning to feel it tear. And if Solas wouldn't mend it...perhaps Cullen could...

     ...Hilamsharal was a beautiful and facsinating place. A place of mystery, with a rich and wondrous past. But also one of conspiracy, violence, and blood. That was how the Grand Game was played in Orlesian court. One put on a mask and played to the death. A matter no one would take idly.

     There was so much more going on than Mina suspected. It was no simple task to discover exactly who plotted against the empress. All she knew was that the Elder One's influence had taken root somewhere, and Mina aimed to snuff it out. It seemed to be the final piece in the puzzle she was piecing together. Or, at least she hoped it was.

     And once the assassin was discovered, the final step would be to go after Corypheus himself, if they could. If it would matter. Or would he just slink away in defeat? Mina doubted that. He would lurk somewhere, and come for her eventually. She had ruined too many of his plans to stay away.

     After much confusion, and digging on her part, she pieced together the evidence, each clue and bit of information gathered, and discovered the Grand Duchess Florienne's plot to kill the Empress. Mina felt satisfied. No doubt eventually someone would try again, perhaps, for that was the game that was always played.

     But at least Mina could rest easy that night. And she gained more favor from Orlais, and another ally to the Inquisition's cause. An Arcane master named Morrigan. Celine's advisor. She wanted to come to Skyhold and assist them, and assured that her alliance would be most benificial. Mina hoped so.

     She sighed heavily as Morrigan left the balcony after they spoke. Then she stood there, leaning against the railing, soaking in the night. So much had happened. It had been a long night. And yet, it didn't seem that long of a time. She barely got the chance to enjoy the party. What with all the plotting and sneaking, the fighting behind closed doors.

     She heard footsteps behind her. She turned to see her commander, looking very handsome in formal attire. He didn't hide behind armor, and she blushed a little, for she noticed how finely toned he was. He went to lean against the banister beside her.

     "Tell me what's on your mind, Inquisitor." he said. She sighed.

     "I'm just tired." she said as she smiled half heartedly.

     "Yes, it's been quite the eventful night, hasn't it?" he asked, and she nodded.

     "Yes it has."

     "But is that all it is?" he asked her then, smiling a little at her expression. "We've faught demons and Wardens and everything in between and yet...I've never seen that look on your face before. You look...sad...disappointed, maybe. Might I ask why?"

     She leaned her head to the side, and stared at the beautiful view in front of her.

     "I don't know if it's something I can explain." she relented.

     "Well, if I was honest with you about my problems, one could hope you could be honest with me about yours." he fiddled with his shirtsleeve. "I have a feeling it has to do with someone...though I'm not sure if that someone is me."

     "What do you mean?" Mina asked.

     Cullen sighed. "You look lost, Herald. Even though we've come so far, accomplished so many things. Yet you're still troubled. Hopeless, it seems. Like you're still filled with doubt. And it's very curious."

     "What ever are you talking about, Cullen?" Mina turned to face him, competely curious then. He'd never been this cryptic before. He sighed again.

     "I'm no good at discussing these sort of things." he cleared his throat. "I'll try and speak plainly. A little bird told me you're...in love with someone. Part of me is concerned as your Commander, that you are clear headed for the tasks we face ahead, and free of distraction." he spoke evenly. "And...as a friend, I'm concerned as well. For you don't seem to happy about it, Herald. So what's troubling you?...Or do I even want to know?" he smiled a little. So he knew she had feelings for another? Did he know that person was Solas?  
  
     Mina stared at the floor for a moment, unsure of what to say. Should she admit her feelings? Or brush it off?...No, she couldn't do that. He was right. He had been honest with her, so it was only right she do the same.

     "There is someone I have feelings for, but I don't think he shares them." she said sullenly. He chuckled.

     "A beautiful and talented woman such as yourself? What's not to love?" he nudged her shoulder. She shrugged.

     "We're so different, he and I. Two very different views of the world. And we want very different things...and who am I kidding? Where is there a place for such feelings?"

     "There's always a place for them. Though I can't blame you for feeling that way." he leaned in close. "I must forewarn you, Inquisitor. If I find out this gentleman has broken your heart I'll...how did you say it. Ah yes. Run my sword right into him."

     Mina couldn't help but laugh at that. It felt good, to laugh for a change. She couldn't remember the last time she actually laughed. Then Cullen asked her to dance, which she happily accepted, taking her mind off the events of the evening, and off the confusing Apostate that captured her heart.

~*~

     Solas watched from afar as Mina talked and laughed with the commander. How it bothered him so. If he didn't see himself capable of feeling jealousy before, he certainly felt it now.

     He watched from inside the palace as they danced. It should have been him to make her smile like that. Part of him wanted to. She looked quite beautiful when she smiled. Then he turned and walked away, not wanting to see more. Filled with anger then, and though it seemed trivial, it mattered little to him.

     This woman was special. Unique. And there she was preferring the company of such a mundane creature as the former Templar? Oh but they had more in common didn't they?...They were both human, after all. Perhaps they'd run off and marry and have dozens of children and laugh their cares away when the Inquisition was no longer a necessity...

     His thoughts only angered him more. He didn't know what he wanted more. To be the one out there on that balcony with her...or to simply encase the palace in ice and walk away from it, leaving everyone in it to suffer in their misery. Mina included.

     He should never have turned her away, should he? Even if it would tear at him so. But to be the one to make her happy...if he could, and for however long it lasted...it would have been worth it...wouldn't it?

     He teemed with hatred at that moment. No, this would not be the end of it. Regardless if he loved her, he was certainly not going to rest until he was certain she knew how he hated her, at least.


	15. The Wolf and the Phoenix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (sorry I've been forgetting to leave note, but I have to with this one. Trigger warning, it gets pretty heated.)

     The Inquisition returned from Hilamsharal, quite drained from the events of Empress Celine's affair. Mina was exhausted...when was the last time she truly relaxed? If it wasn't demons or wars, it was her thoughts and emotions plaguing her.

     Before her return, some more maintainance had been done around the keep and her quarters now serviced a full usable bath...and, oh my, did it feel lovely. To have a proper bath, and actually feel somewhat feminine again. She relished the feeling.

     She stripped down and entered the hot water, feeling it slowly rush around her, and she soaked in it. She had never felt so relaxed in her life. She slowly closed her eyes, and almost started to doze.

     She heard the smallest scrape, and a creak in the wood near the doorway. Someone was in there with her. Her eyes shot open. She seriously needed to get a lock for her door.

     Solas leaned against the door, arms folded.

     "For mercy's sake, what are you doing?" she covered herself with one hand, and grabbed a towel with the other.

     "I wanted words with my Inquisitor, isn't it obvious?" he said as he glared. He wouldn't look away, like any gentleman would, and simply stared at her intently. She wanted to flay him for his rude behavior, but instead tried to haphazardly get out of the tub as she hid herself with the towel. Was it an elf thing?

     "Speak your mind." she said firmly as she reached for her clothing. Then she stood there, one hand gripping the towel, the other her clothes, gaping at him.

     "I find it intriguing that you wouldn't know why I'm here." he spat. "You haven't the faintest idea...and why am I not surprised?" his words were heated. And for once, it was he who filled with fire and not her.  
       
     "What are you talking about?" she asked, wrinkling her face up in confusion. He merely chuckled coldly, shaking his head as he placed a hand to his chin and rubbed it.

     "Well if you're not going to tell me than get out so I can dress!" she folded her arms, almost dropping her clothes.

     "How could you?" he asked. "Everything we spoke of, everything that has happened...and yet I find you out on the balcony in Hilamsharal with the Commander!" he spat, rather disdainful.

     "Were you spying on me?!" she demanded.

     "I was keeping an eye on you. You knew as well as I how dangerous that place was. I felt in the right to do so!...We kissed, Mina!" he said, hurting.

     "You were being protective?!" She snorted. Then she got in his face. "You rejected me!...And you're jealous of who I choose to spend my time with now?!"

     "You knew that we could not be together." he stated. "Our duties to the Inquisition would have kept us apart, among other reasons." he shook his head, almost as if in disbelief. "But what would that matter to you if you've chosen another!"

     "Nothing happened between us, Solas! He's a friend! I don't love him!" Mina admitted. Though it didn't matter. Solas only grew more hateful.

     "Love him." he snorted. "I suppose you couldn't, could you? You obviously have no idea what love is! You've lived in a guilded cage your entire life! How could you possibly know?...I wonder now if you're capable of feeling it!"

     His words stung, and it made Mina angrier. She pushed him then, and he slammed up against the door behind him.

     "I do feel love!" she spat, feeling tears well within her. "I love a man who doesn't exist!...He can't exist! Because he's dead, and I watched him die!" she yelled as she sucked in a breath, trying not to cry. She did anyway. She couldn't help it.

     "What?" was all Solas could ask as he continued to glare at her, stepping closer to her again as he spoke.

     "I fell in love with you." she choked. "...Only it wasn't you, was it?...Just a person that could've been...and he's dead!" she shoved him again, but this time he didn't budge.

     "Why would you not tell me this?" he asked, leaning his head to the side.

     "What difference would it have made?! And you accuse me of being incapable of love?!...When you can't bring yourself above being cold and insulting every chance you get!" her hand burst into flame then, and she couldn't resist bringing it up to his face.

     Fairly quickly he snatched her wrist, as he had done before, and gripped it tightly. It hurt a little, but not more than it hurt her pride to admit the things she did. Then, suddenly, he brought his other hand up to her neck and kissed her, a bit forcefully.

     That wasn't cold, in fact, quite the opposite. The feeling of it seemed to light her of fire. At least she didn't physically light on fire...though it was tempting. For she was still very cross with him. She moved to pull away, but he held her there, and grabbed her other wrist and putting it around his neck. The towel fell to the floor.

     He slipped his arm around her naked body and turned her around. It was her turn to slam against the door as he kissed. He was alot stronger than he looked. It was sickenly sweet how he tasted, and felt, as he thrust his tongue in her mouth. He let go of her wrist and ran his hand through her hair, tugging it a little. Pressed up against her, pinning her to the door.

     She had to get away from him. It felt wrong. It wasn't what she wanted. He kissed her as though he hated her, and part of her felt the same for him. She tried again to push him away, this time succeeding. She looked him in the eye. His eyes, intriguingly, were no longer filled with flecks of grey like a wolf's fur. They glowed, oddly, and Mira guessed by some sort of magic.

     "Go away!" she scathed. But he only smiled coldly.

     "Oh I'm not leaving. We are far from over. This is only beginning." he said as coldly as his stare.

     He snatched her up by the throat, surprising her. Then he leaned in again, to kiss her, but she slapped him. He chuckled, and that made her angry. But she didn't have time to react for he opened the door behind her and shoved her through.

     Part of her wanted to swing her leg up and kick him away from her but...she couldn't help but be attracted to his behavior. She let him shove her onto the bed behind her. He climbed ontop of her,  pinning her down, hovering over her on his hands and knees like a hungry animal.

     He tortured her then, and perhaps that was his intent. He leaned in and touched his nose to hers, and then his lips, just a little, before pulling away. Then he ran his lips across her cheek and to her ear.

     "No matter how hard I try, I can't bring myself to hate you." he whispered. Then he bit her ear. She winced a little, and grumbled in frustration as she struggled again to get up. It was exiting to him. She could see it written all over his face.

     Then she could feel his exitement when he moved to lay ontop of her, still clenching both her wrists tightly. He moved her knees apart with his leg. Her heart pounded in her chest. She didn't know what she wanted more, to try and fight him, or let him continue.

     Then she felt frightened for a moment. It never occured to her what she would actually do if she were with him. She had never been with anyone. Not like this. The closest she had come to anything similar was when she tried to kiss the Templar she befriended in Ostwick, who pushed her away, and she almost lit him on fire. He never talked to her since.

     But this time, she was underneath an elf who was not afraid of her, far from it. He knew more about the powers she possessed than she did. And he was capable of more than most would suspect. And he didn't have just physical power over her at the moment.

     But he let her go. He sat up, letting going of her wrists, and looked her over.

     "You...are the most exquisite human I've ever seen..." he said before removing his shirt, and starting to undo his trousers. She made one last attempt to get up, but he pushed her back down. Then he kept his hand on her, ran it down along the curve of her breast, then her waist, and down her leg, as he finished undoing his pants.

     "...And I find I cannot resist you." No smile touched his face, as if he were more angry at the notion. Once again Mina had no idea how he felt, only that he wanted her, and he proved so when he got back ontop of her, using one hand to guide himself inside her, the other to grip her thigh tightly so that she couldn't move a way. He kissed her fiercely, moving his tongue in rhythm with the slow thrust into her. She let out a small whimper from pain in his mouth, but it only made him moan back in hers and thrust deeper.

     He propped himself up with his other arm, moving to cradle her head, and he yanked her hair. It felt good, making her gasp, and he pulled his head away from hers a little, to look down at her with his wolf eyes. Then as he continued to move into her, it started to feel better, much better, making her wet with the pleasure. She moved to wrap her arms around his neck. She didn't want him to stop now.

     He eyed her lips for a moment with hungry eyes before nibbling at the bottom lip as he continued his movement. She started to tremble. It felt so terribly good. She could feel every muscle in his frame tighten. His breath heavy. He started to tremble as much as she. He moved faster. Holding her tightly, holding her head back still as he gripped her hair. She felt as if she would either shake herself to dust, or melt into the bed.

     Her emotions ran wild. For a moment, her fingers sparked. She tore her hand away from his neck to keep from burning him. He only laced his fingers in hers, letting go of her hair, stifling her flame with cold touch. He would keep her from burning the whole castle down from their pleasure, and for that she was grateful.

      Solas could contain himself no more. He had held back, but now moved even faster, rocking her madly, and he kissed her deeply. He wrapped both arms around her waist, and then buried his face in the pillow, his heavy breathing in her ear now. It only pleasured her more. She came, throbbing, shaking, wimpering...and it drove him further. He pushed harder, angrily, sinking his teeth in her neck as finally, he himself felt release, thrusting deep into her as he came.

     He relaxed ontop of her, still panting, his own heart pounding wildly in his chest. He had started sweating even, and she felt a bead of it trickled down his back as she slowly moved to wrap her arms around him. He felt so good. It was...frightening, how good it felt. And she was more sensitive now than before. She could feel him throbbing inside of her still, sending waves of guilty pleasure through her.

     "Can...we stop fighting now?" she asked him breathlessly. She heard him chuckle.

     "But fighting with you is so much fun, vhenan." he said.

     "Vhenan? What does that mean?" she asked, genuinely curious. He looked up at her. A peculiar expression on his face. Not anger, but she didn't know what it was.

     Instead of telling her, he kissed her again, growing hard once more in that passionate kiss. He thrust again, hungry for more of her. She started shaking again, for it was more pleasurable than the first time. Her senses and sensitivity heightened.

     He moaned again in her mouth, and she loved the sound of it. His hands slipped down, gripping her thighs, pulling her to him as he thrust. She couldn't help it, arching up into him.

     She didn't want any of it to end. And it didn't, never seemed to, not for quite some time. Not until Solas was too tired to move, and so was she. She drifted asleep as he lay behind her, holding her close, gently running his fingers along her shoulder and down her arm...

     ~*~

     Mina woke sometime in the night, and stood out on the balcony, a sheet from the bed draped around her, hanging off her shoulders, her hair a beautiful mess. The very sight of her drove Solas quite mad, but he only laid in the bed, watching her for sometime, before getting up and throwing on his trousers.

     He wanted to know what she was thinking, precisely what was on her mind. He quietly stepped out on the balcony, leaning and watching her for another moment in the doorway. What was there not to love about her?...Her spirit, her very soul, screamed to him. That was what had hurt him so. That he knew that it was he that should be with her, and no other.

     And to hear her say that she wanted no other than him. Even if it was a version of him that no longer existed to either of them, it gave him hope. It would tear at him, and he would grow to regret it, he imagined. But at the moment he didn't care. If only he could make her smile the way she did in Hilamsharal.

     He came up behind her and kissed her neck, then her shoulder lightly.

     "Will you tell me what 'vhenan' means?" she asked quietly. His heart lept.

     "Vhenan means 'heart'. Ma'vhenan...my heart." he said quietly. He heard her suck in a breath. But she remained quiet for a moment.

     "Does that mean you love me?" she finally asked.

     "...'Ar lath ma' means 'I love you'...and yes...I do." he admitted.

     "Why?" he could almost see her brow wrinkling in question. It made him smile.

     "For the same reasons you love me, I imagine. We could spend hours, or days, or perhaps even years pondering that." he stated. He wrapped his arms around her. "It is your fire. Not the fire in your hand, but in your soul. It's always been there. Misconstrued, misinterpreted...and simply misunderstood, on my part. Perhaps that person you fell in love with in Redcliffe had seen what I see now."

     "That version of you hadn't seen me in a year, and thought me dead. Realized what would become the world without me...Died to save me for he knew, where I didn't, what I would become. The hero, like the ones that fight their ancient battles in the Fade...But you, you have seen everything else, Solas. He only saw the hero, and you...look at me like I'm a villain."

     Her voice cracked in emotion. He hugged her tighter.

     "But he didn't learn to love the villain too, did he?...You are not evil, Mina. Far from it. Though you are fearless. When we fell into the Fade, you among us were not afraid, not ensnared by the Fear demon's charms. And I wonder why." Solas waited patiently for her answer, and heard her sigh.

     "Because my nightmare already came to pass. I had already seen everything around me fall apart. And was blessed to go back in time for the chance to undo it. That doesn't make me afraid, Solas. It makes me determined."

     "There." he said. "Right there. That is what I have found to love, vhenan."

     He pulled her back inside again and she followed. This time, not to push or shove her into giving him what he wanted...but this time, to show her how he felt. Guide her into his moment of bliss. However long it would last.


	16. Author's Note

I wanted to apologize to anyone who was hoping for a continuation of this work. Sadly, I will not be completing it. Though I had some ideas of where to go with the story, I've decided that the best possible direction for this work to go is to leave it as is. I'd debated upon deleting it, but have settled on orphaning the work, should anyone choose to glance at it from time to time, it will still be available on Archive. Should anyone decide to pick up on this piece and perhaps write a companion piece, perhaps expand on the possibilities of a human/Solas relationship, or expand on the possibilities of Mina and Solas' relationship, I'd advise taking a crack at it. The best writers inspire others. I hope this work has inspired in a positive way. Again, I apologize, and I hope you enjoyed reading this work.

~S. Blackmane


End file.
